Do you remember me?
by HereandForeverafter
Summary: My first fanfic, so be nice. sorry that I used the english names; it made it easier. Anyway, Zoey and Dren meet each other again but time has changed. However, for there to be joy, the price to pay must cost you deadly... Please R&R, be nice. Ok?
1. Chapter I

**Yay! This is my first story, oh; the reason there is three chappies in one is done by mistake (Stupid computer XD)**

**Anyway, read, review and enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<strong>

**It was a late summer afternoon. It was hot. Too hot. Anyway** Kiki and I had decided to go for a little walk through the woods - a woods that I know all to well - just to pass the time. At this time of year, about a year ago, we would have been working our socks off in a small cramped café but at the same time we would be also trying to protect the human race from being destroyed by an evil group of aliens. The Cyniclons. It was thanks to one of them that I am still alive but they are long gone now, probably trying to live happily on what is left of their planet.

I assumed that we were going to be out for some time so I decided to pack some snacks - mostly for me being the one who could eat for England - for the little walk through the woods.

"It's so hot, good thing I brought some water" Kiki laughed as we walked through the small wooden gate that told you were about to enter the woods. I sighed at the thought of the last time that I walked through the woods.

"Yeah, it's such a nice day" The birds were singing as the sun shone through the trees causing the leaves to glow a brilliant jade green on a late summer afternoon. Time seemed to pass slowly as we walked through the woods. It was a while before any of us spoke again.

"Well this has been fun, oh what's the time, Zoey?" Kiki asked as she sat on a moss covered tree truck.

"Nearly five o'clock" I smiled as I had a quick glance at the watch I had on my wrist and leaned against a tree. "Why?"

"Really! Wow, we best start heading home" Kiki jumped up and turned towards the way we had just come. I shrugged and joined Kiki as she started to walk the way back. It didn't take long for us to reach the wooden gate. I was about to walk through the small wooden gate; when there was a quiet husky whisper come from behind me. I froze.

"You coming, Zoey. Or should I just head home" Kiki must of never heard the whisper. It was silent for a little while before I spoke again.

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Was all I managed to choke out. It could have been the wind but there was something about the whisper that seemed so familiar. Kiki gave a long thoughtful look at me before she nodded and turned to walk away. I watched as she disappeared into the distance, wondering why I was still frozen? Why I hadn't followed her? Why hadn't I even thought of going home myself? But then the whisper came from closer behind me. I frozen again. It was quiet for a moment, not even the birds were singing their happy little songs.

I stared up at the darkening sky watching the silver clouds slowly flow across the darkening sky. There was a low soft chuckle come from right behind me, it sounded so familiar. I turned slowly to where the chuckle had come from. To be completely shocked and amazed, there stood - with his arms folded across his chest, a smile at the corner of his mouth and his amber eyes soft and gentle - Dren. We stood there for a while in silence, just staring - gazing - at each other. He was the first to speak.

"Hello Zoey, it's been a while. Hasn't it?" He smiled at me, his amber eyes still soft and gentle.

"Nearly a whole year" I couldn't but not smile back but I could feel my cheeks get suddenly hot. He reached out his hand to stroke it down the side of my face. His hand was surprisingly soft as silk.

"Blushing are we? That's a first" He chuckled to himself quietly still gently stroking the side of my face. I sighed, staring into his amber eyes but I was quick to look away when he looked into my. He dropped his hand, folding it across his chest again. Smiling.

"How are things at the café?" He asked casually after a few quiet seconds. I shrugged.

"Don't know because a few months after you and the other two left, Elliot decided to close the café. Not that it bothered me much" his amber eyes widen a bit before I had even finish. He thought that I would still have to work at the café even after he had up and vanished. Very funny.

"Oh well that's something I didn't know" He was laughing to himself.

"Anyway, what about you? How have things been? You look well" I asked as I met his gaze. His amber eyes weren't so soft and gentle, now they were bright and almost playful. He smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth.

Dren grown taller from when I had last seen him but that was nearly a year ago, he was only a couple of inches taller than me. In what light there was in the growing darkness of the woods, Dren's hair hadn't changed much. It was still that very dark green almost the colour of moss, and he still had it tied up into two short ponytails down the sides of his pale face.

"Really? I've been told that I'm too thin and at all, you know. Anyway, you look well . . amazing compared to when I last saw you" He smiled. I rolled my eyes. He was the one who looked amazing not me, with all things he had go through.

"Who told you that you were too thin?" I snapped.

"Sardon, it doesn't matter now anyway" His amber eyes suddenly turning serious.

"Why? What's wrong?" I was always the one worry over my friends or family if they were in trouble or if they just didn't want to talk about. His amber eyes darken as I had asked.

"It doesn't matter" He growled. I jumped a little at the sound that ripped from his throat.

It was quiet for a brief moment before he sighed, reaching out and stroked the side of my face again.

"I'm sorry. It's been a hard year for me and well, I forget that you humans have it easy" A single tear rolled down Dren's pale face. Instinctually, I wiped the tear away. I quickly pulled myself away. To find myself on the cold damp woodland floor. "Ouch!" Quickly glancing up to where I was just standing, to find Dren - un-controllably - laughing. His laugher echoed off of the swaying trees and into the darken woods.

"You've still got it!" Dren managed to say between the furious waves of laugher. I had nothing better to do, so I joined in. It seemed like ages before we finally stopped. Oh how my sides hurt as well as my bum.

"Happy now?" I asked as I climbed to my feet. He offered me his hand to help me, still chuckling away to himself.

"Yes but I'm sorry you got hurt" He smiled.

"It didn't hurt much, honest" I shrugged but was still smiling. My cheeks were beginning to burn.

"Sure it did. I believe you" Still smiling. It was when he gave quick glance down at our hands. He was still holding my hand. I slowly pulled my hand from his firm grip, I could feel my cheeks were burning again but this time they were a lot redder.

"You never blushed like this when you were still a mew mew and when you were around Mark, how is Mark by the way? Is he still your _boyfriend_?" he made a face at the last word.

"Nope, I'm all on my own, well, boyfriend wise. Anyway, since when did you ever care about Mark?" My voice sounded playful. I watched Dren's mouth turn up in the corners but his lips stay pressed in a hard line, whilst he amber eyes were locked on me.

"I was just asking that's all. Hey, what's the time?" He asked glancing down at my watch on my wrist with his smile quickly fading. I looked, gasp that can't be right. It was five o'clock the last time I had looked my watch but now it was coming up for eleven o'clock.

"I best be on my way home. I can't believe that it nearly eleven o'clock!" I was panicking but before I could do anything I was suddenly being cradled in Dren's arms. His lips inches away from mine.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you home, problem?" He challenged.

"I think my parents would freak if they saw you carrying me home. Don't you think so too?" He merely just chuckled softly.

"Why don't you close your eyes and relax. You look very tired" I resisted the need to close my eyes but some how they managed to close.

When my eyes were closed I dreamt about many different things, but the one _person _that I dreamt about was Dren. I was aware of the fact that I was still cradled in Dren's arms. It was when I slightly opened my eyes to see that I in my bedroom, wrapped up in my quilt. In the darkness of my room I could hear quiet and peaceful breathing.

"Dren?" I called into the darkness half a-sleep.

"Sorry if I woke you" His voice was so soft and soothing that I nearly back to sleep before he had even finished what he saying. Then suddenly I felt that there was _someone _laying besides me on top of the quilt. It was Dren.

"Go back to sleep, Zoey" I sighed as I rolled to find myself resting on of his stone chest. He chuckled softly at the same time I felt something touch my forehead. His lips?

"Sweet dreams" Was all I managed to say before sleep finally took over me. I felt happier now that Dren was back but what surprised me the most was how much I actually wanted him and was I sure he could tell how much I wanted him.

That night we slept together both happy and god knows if we will ever be more than just friends I mean he wouldn't of asked about me still being with mark for any unknown reason. He's not like that but then again he was never this soft and gentle with me. Maybe time has changed him but why wouldn't he tell me what was the matter with what Sardon had told him. I was sure he would soon tell when he is ready to talk, I just don't like having to worry over something that I can't be of any help in.

I fell deeper into my dreamless sleep whilst I rested on Dren's stone chest - that was quite smooth and soft - listening to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat.

Time seemed endless when I dreamt of the people that I loved. So the night seemed to of pasted slowly, I had completely forgot that yesterday I had arranged for me and Cornia to go shopping. I was still to happy to even open my eyes, it was when Dren sighed deeply that my eyes fluttered open.

"Dren?" He chuckled soft before answering me.

"Good morning, did we sleep well last night?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Yes, quite well actually. You?" I asked with a smile in my voice. Whilst pulling myself closer to him.

"Mmm, it was one of the best nights I've ever had. Are you sure you slept quite well last night?" His voice sound worried. What had I done? Did I talk in my sleep? I glanced up to see what was wrong but Dren had his eyes closed.

"Why would you ask that? Did I do something? Do I talk in my sleep?" He just smiled. That didn't help me, what was wrong?

"No you don't talk in your sleep. I was talking about the fact that I have had the odd moments of when I snore" He explained as he opened his eyes and looked at me with a wide smile on his face.

"You don't snore. I snore! So yes I'm a hundred percent sure that I slept quite well last night, so don't worry. It's going to take more than just someone snoring wake me once I have fallen asleep. So there no need to worry." I stated as I sat up and folding my arms across my chest. Dren was still smiling as he sat up with me. I blushed again, he had taken his top off.

I couldn't stop myself from marvelling over his marble built chest. He caught sight of what I was glaring and chuckled before stroking the side of my face with his soft gentle hand. He ran his hand across my jaw, down my throat and slowly he brushed his hand down my chest - my rolled back a little to how soft that felt - and stopping before he reached my stomach. To gently place his hand on my knee. I was still marvelling over the stone plates that were lied on his marble built body, to notice the burning that came from my cheeks. He chuckled softly again.

"It got hot last night so I took my top off, as you probably can see" He gestured showing me his chest again. The burning of my cheeks worsen. "I hope you don't might my top being off" He voice was teasing. He was smiling at the fact that my cheeks were now both red as red can be and that they were also flaming hot. It was quiet for a moment so that I could collect myself to reply.

"No . . not really . . Why?" Even I could tell that my voice was a bit shaky but he just kept on smiling.

"Just wondering, that's all. No need to worry like you said" He smiled. Chuckling to himself. "Mmm, can I try something?" His voice suddenly shaky. I slowly nodded, unfolding my arms.

"Sure go ahead" I was too eager.

"You don't have to let me do what I'm about to do, you know"

"Yes but I'm letting you do what you are about to do to me. So don't -"

"Worry, I know. You can stop me at anytime. Okay?"

"Sure thing" I smiled.

Dren placed both his soft hands on either side of my face and turned so that he was facing me, and then he moved a bit closer. My heart was suddenly pounding against my chest, _our _breathing suddenly becoming very uneven. As his face dew closer; I closed my eyes. There was a brief second of stillness, before I felt something hard but very gentle pressing against my lips. I eyes flashed open, to see that it was Dren kissing me. He had his eyes shut tight. I soon realised that my hand were no longer at my side but they were pulling Dren closer to me; one was on the small of Dren's back and the other was at the back of Dren's head, forcing him to come closer. We sat in silence for a few moments just letting our lips answer any unspoken questions, I soon became dizzy from the taste of Dren's sweet breath - as well as from forgetting to breathe - but it was him to had break away. His lips were still inches away from mine.

The silence filled with our uneven breathing and from what I could hear; the heavy pounding of our hearts. It was a while before any of us could speak again.

"You were worried!" I joked breathlessly and weakly mock punching him on the arm. He laughed weakly in return. Before I knew it, his lips were back on to mine. This time they weren't so gentle but his lips were still hard against mine. This time they were pulling my lips open to answer the questions - filling my head faster with his sweet breath - I had break away otherwise I was about to pass out because I couldn't see him letting me breathe anytime soon. I tried time and time again at trying to push him off but he acted as if I was even pushing him with my strength. It was when my mobile rang that he broke away - growling as he did - letting me breathe. My world was spinning as well as my head, my heart was thundering painfully inside my chest and my breathing made me sound like I was about to pass out. At this moment in time was how I felt. Then my mobile felt silent.

It wasn't until my head fell on to the pillows that I remembered that I was in my bedroom. I closed my eyes, wondering if that would myself to calm down. A soft chuckle came from besides me. I soon felt that someone was resting besides me.

"Are you alright?" Dren's lips were at my ear. His cool breath tickled down the side of my throat. I nodded slowly trying to find the strength to speak.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea, I should of asked" Why was he blaming himself for the fact that I was the one who forgot to breathe.

"Don't blame yourself, I'll be fine" I managed to say in my attempt to talk. He just chuckled quietly and kissed my forehead very gently. My eyes opened, the world wasn't spinning anymore but head was still spinning but not as bad. My heart was nearly back to normal which was more than I could say for my breathing. We lied in silence for a while. I was so tired after all that, so I nearly fell asleep if it wasn't for my mobile going off again. I groaned as tried to sit and get it but Dren just gently pushed me back so my head was the pillow.

"Hush. lay down, Zoey. You need to rest besides you can't even talk now what makes you think you can perfectly normal on the mobile to whoever that is ringing you" He demand but I was already half asleep to think of any come-back. My stomach growled. Sending my cheeks red again and eyes wide open. I couldn't but laugh.

"Breakfast time first" I smiled

"At one in the afternoon. Don't you mean lunch time" Dren corrected. It was one in the afternoon. Wow time seemed to of stood still but then again I didn't now what time I had woken up.

"What time did I wake up?"

"About half eleven, I was going to wake you up but I thought best let you sleep. So you hungry?" He just smiled. My stomach growled again but this it was louder. He laughed as well and stroked my face. I sighed. I didn't care if I was hungry or if it was one in the afternoon, I was with Dren and I had him all to myself. But my stomach begged to differ so I sighed, no point arguing with nature.

I sat up slowly and so did Dren; his arm suddenly around my waist. He was still smiling. I was happy knowing that he was happy as well as knowing that he was with me.

"Come on let get some food down you before you faint" He joked.

"What about my parents? Haven't they come to check on me or anything?" I was panicking which didn't help my hunger

"Ssh. Calm down. Everything has been dealt with. You told me there was no need to worry so practice what you preach. Okay?" His voice so soothing that if I was still laying down I might fallen asleep. I sighed as my stomach growled again even louder. Dren just glared at me, tightening his hold around my waist. Then pulling me from the bed so that we were standing facing each other.

"Fine then, let's get lunch on the way before I collapse" He leaned down and his lips to mine for a brief moment before breaking away with a soft chuckle.

"Come on then, let's go. Don't want you to hurt yourself _again_"

"Ha ha, very funny" Dren took my hand - smiling - and lead me downstairs towards the kitchen.

"So what's for lunch?" I asked as I sat at the dinner table.

"What do you fancy?" Dren asked.

"It's alright. I'll make myself something for lunch, seems you're not used to all these human foods and stuff." I smiled as Dren sat down on the opposite side of the dinner table. Looking useless.

"You sure, I'm a quick learner"

"Yes, can I do you anything to eat or drink?" I offered as I got up from the table and walked towards the cupboards.

"Something to drink would be nice, please. If you don't mind; that is?"

"Dren it's fine. What do you want to drink?" I asked opening the fridge.

"I'll drink what ever you've got, Zoey. I'm not fussy with what I eat and drink but first you have something to eat before you collapse, I can wait. Honest" He smiled as I closed the fridge door with a carton of fresh juice in my hand.

"You sure?" I challenged. Placing the carton on the side board and opening one of the cupboards. Taking out a small glass cup. Dren was at my side in a flash, I jumped a little; nearly dropping the cup.

"You not a very good listener, are you?" His amber eyes serious. Taking the glass cup from my hands and placing out of my reach. Suddenly I was sitting on top of the side board, my lips were suddenly answering every unspoken questions his lips asked. I broke away that time.

"I thought you agreed that was a bad idea"

"Oh yeah, well I forget things" He smiled.

"Okay I'll let you off this once, now can I please eat something, you kissing me like that didn't help" I asked, hopping down off of the side board. Dren walked slowly back to the dinner table a waited patiently for me to eat whatever I made myself to eat. Then once I was done I made Dren the drink he'd asked for. We had just finished cleaning up after our little lunch when the phone in the hall rang. I walked slowly towards the phone and answered.

"Hello?" I waited for a couple of seconds and then

"Zoey you've to come quick . . hurry please. . just hurry. . Please!" The line had cut dead. Dren at my side in a flash.

"What's wrong? Zoey?" I dropped the phone and ran upstairs. Dren beat me to my bedroom.

"ZOEY!" Dren had me in his arms holding me so tight that even breathing was impossible. "Now what's wrong?"

A million things were going through my head, Who was that on the phone? What was going on at the end of the phone? How was I going to explain this to Dren? Would he just that I'm over-reacting? I knew one thing for sure it wasn't going to easy telling this to Dren and trying figure out a way to help who ever that was on the phone. I was so busy worrying to even notice that Dren sat on the bed and that I was sitting on his lap. His arms still had a tight grip around me. He waited for me to speak but when I opened my mouth to speak nothing came so I quickly shut it before Dren could say anything. He sighed, loosening his grip around me.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" His voice was calm as he held me at arms length so he could look at me clearly. The bedroom fell silence for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Someone's in trouble and well . . I need to do . something about it" I choked out as the fear and panic began to fill my voice. Dren rub his hand on my arm, he be trying to calm me down.

"Who was on the phone?" His voice was still so calm and soothing that I nearly forgot what I so worried about.

"I don't know but I've got to do something. I can't just sit and pretend that the phone never rang or I couldn't be bothered to answer it! I'm not like, maybe you are but that's you not me! I like to help people and -" Dren interrupted me before I could even start to think about having a panic-attack.

"Hush Zoey, just stay calm. So let me get this right; you have no idea who that was on the phone and you what to help a complete stranger just because you fill the need to do something to help who ever that was. Right?" He asked rising one eyebrow whilst his lips formed a hard line.

"Yes and I don't care if it's a complete stranger, who ever it is. He or she sounds like they are in serious trouble" He was shaky his head before I had even finished. One of his soft hands took my face and turned it to face him. His amber eyes were dark but they weren't dark because he was angry with me; they were dark because he was in pain, he didn't like seeing me upset or in any pain that I didn't bring on myself. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see him in pain. Then something hard and gentle touched my lips. My eyes flashed open, to see Dren with his eyes open, too. We stared at each other for as long as our lips could go on without having to part. He broke away with a soft chuckle; his amber eyes had turned a warm orange glow but I could still see the pain his was trying to hide. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll relax but I am going to do something about this and you can't stop me. So there!" I was smiling as I set my point clearly whilst folding my arms across my chest. He just shook his head and sighed deeply.

"No point arguing with you, is there? Besides, I had no idea that you were way inclined. It's really interesting. Therefore I am going to help you, that is if you want my help in this little problem" He half smiled, shrugging his brood shoulders.

"Oh, that was easy. You actually want to help me with this, why?" My face was more convincing that I was amazed, instead of my voice.

"Because I am tired of being the one has to stay behind or gets left out -" He growled quietly to himself before continuing "- so therefore I am coming with you. End of" He stated with a smile in his voice. He released me from his tight grip around me - now breathing was more than possible - and gave me one thoughtful look before clearing his throat. I hopped off of his lap with a smile on my face. _That was too easy_ _but if he wants to help . . . _

He was by my side in seconds, grapping hold of my hand; and grapping hold of my face, making me have no choice but to look at him.

"Going to kiss me again, are we?" I smiled joke fully. He laughed unashamed and pressed his lips softly to mine. I sighed and just closed my eyes, no point stopping him when he is enjoying the fact that I want him. He broke away from me after a couple of minutes of just standing in the middle of my bedroom, whilst our lips asked and answered every unspoken questions. Then I was being pressed against his marble built chest. We stood - hugging - in complete silence, listening to each others heartbeats. Our hug lasted more than a few minutes but it was cut short when the phone rang again down stairs. Dren's arms drew tighter around me.

"Dren let me go!" I snapped as I pushed him of to release his hold on me. His arms dropped down to his side and just froze. Eyes locked on me as I ran out of the bedroom and down stairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Zoey . . it's me . . Bridget" I was speechless. The last time I had seen Bridget was the day after Elliot had decided to close the café. That was nearly a year ago.

"Bridget! How did you get my number?"

"I had a little help. Can I ask you something?" Her voice suddenly nervous.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to ask?" It was quiet for a moment. Something touch my back, I swung round to see Dren standing with his hand reached. His eyes curious. I smiled.

"I don't know how to put it but here goes nothing, I guest. Do you remember the Cyniclons?"

"Yes, what about them?" I was still staring at Dren, who was now playing with a bit of my hair. Smiling as he did.

"Well, are you on your own?" Confusion flashed across my face. Why would Bridget want to know if I was on my own? And why would she ask if I remember the Cyniclons? I quickly replied.

"No, why?" A deep voice came from the background before Bridget answered.

"Is someone there?"

"Why does it matter to you?" I snapped. Concern spread across Dren's face as his smile faded. It fell quiet at the end of the phone until someone different answer in reply.

"Hello Zoey, it's a long time since we last spoke. Hasn't it?" The deep voice that came from the background was now so clear. Shock spread across my face, it was Sardon who was in the background. Why was he with Bridget?

"Yes, nearly a whole year"

"Indeed it has been nearly a whole year but now can I ask you a question, Zoey?" Dren was smiling as if he could hear the conversation like we standing in front of him.

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"Is Dren with you?" How did he know? I panicked a little but I had no choice. I didn't want to lie to Sardon, god knows want he might do if he found that I had lied to him. I shudder at the thought.

"Yes, he's right in front of me. Why?"

"Put him on" I nodded and then passed the phone to Dren. He answered straight away.

"Hello Sardon" He listened to what Sardon had to say. His eyes never left me.

"No I haven't seen him. I've been with Zoey since we decided to split up, I'm sure he's fine" Dren's eyes flashed towards the clock for a brief second but then went back to staring at me. "He's not the type to get himself into trouble. You and I both know that, we've worked with him long enough" Dren fell quiet listening again to what Sardon was saying. He nodded once.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Zoey and Bridget well help us if need be. But then again we are more than capable of dealing with him ourselves. Look, why don't we start looking for him tomorrow morning if not, tonight. Sound good?" Dren smiled as he listened. "See you tomorrow and yes I'll bring Zoey, she's bound to want to help us" Dren put the phone back on it's stand before turning to face me.

"What going on? Is someone lost?"

"Tarb. He ran off as soon as we got here. Sardon's getting worried so I said that we would start looking for him tomorrow. Do want to help us?" Dren asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He leaned his head down so that our lips could touch, it was a quick kiss but it was long enough to make me light-headed. He just smiled waited for my answer.

"Yeah sure, I'll help" He chuckled softly at the sound of my breathless voice. I smiled back.

"I love you, Zoey" My mouth fell open, he took advantage of my mouth being open to give me another kiss but this time there was more than his lips. This kiss was the longest so far, we just stood there in the hallway. Suddenly I was being pressed against the wall. I had to get him off before we did something that we will regret because I knew where this was going and there was no way that I was about to go and have his baby, at this moment. Maybe later but not now we were still too young. I had to stop, I tried to push him off of me but all he did was cling tighter to me. I couldn't give up, I had to do something.

The more I push he off of me the tighter and closer he become. Moments after he started this frightening kiss, the phone rang. _Thanks heavens. _He broke away were a ferrous growl that ripped from deep with in his throat. He let go of me and walked over to the phone and un plugged it. My head was spinning, my breathing sounded like I had been running for the whole morning non-stop and my heart was pounding so hard against my chest; it sounded like a stream train was about to hit at full speed. But it wasn't over, within seconds Dren had me in his arms, he flow up the stairs and into my bedroom. He lied softly on my bed before quickly locking the door.

"Dren please . . . Stop . . Please" I cried but he was kissing the same that he kissed me in the hallway. I push against him one last time before the darkness finally came over me. The only sound that I could hear was the frantic beating of my heart before that too faded into the growing darkness. My world silent and still.

**Promise**

**I was half afraid to move but I was more afraid to open my **eyes. My body felt numb but even if I slightly twitch my fingers, shooting pain would take over my body. The only sound that I could - just about - hear was my pounding heart painfully beating against my chest and the sound of my fast and uneven breathing. I had no idea how long I had been laying here like this, at the same time I had no idea on what time of day it was.

There was movement that sounded like it came from beside me. My eyes flashed open, despite my head spinning, I could see quite clearly. It took me a few moments - still - to see what had caused the movement. It was Dren. He was laying right beside under the quilt, with a smug grin on his face. He had his eyes closed but I knew he wasn't asleep, with his arms behind his head. He knew that I was awake and he also knew that I had some questions for him but it was hard to think with my head still spinning. It took me a few minutes to find a way to speak without sounding breathless other wise he would use that to his advantage, _again_.

"Why? . . What was all . . that for?" My attempt to try and not sound breathless failed. Dren opened his eyes to look at me and he just chuckled, softly.

"I told you that I loved you and I thought that telling you wasn't enough so -"

"So you thought that if you made love with me that you were showing how much you love me"

"I thought that you were out of breath but that's kind of my point I was trying to show you" he smiled at me. Making me forget why I annoyed with him. I smiled back. "besides that will be it for a while so don't worry" Then I remembered.

"Yeah well, next time why don't we talk about it before just leaping into the dam thing, okay?

"What ever makes you happy" he ensured with the smile appearing again on his face. My stomach growled which yet again seemed really silly but I had to laugh. He sighed, as he sat up the quilt rolled off of his stone chest. This was the second time that had seen his bare chest. But it was the first time that he's seen me without my clothes on. I blushed at the thought.

"You and your human need for food in the morning. Well mid-afternoon to tell the truth -"

"What! Mid-afternoon, how?"

"I really made you work last night so it didn't surprise me that as soon as I had stopped that you were out for the count within seconds"

"Oh, what do you mean _made me work_. As far as I can remember, I just lied perfectly still you were busy doing what ever you had decided to do" He began to look confused but he soon understood what I was going on about.

"That's not how I remember it but everyone see's things differently, all though at the beginning I did make you lay very still so that's probably what you remember, but I could be wrong. I always am"

"No, you're not always wrong"

"Yes I am. Fact"

"Who told you that you're always wrong?"

"Everyone I know i.e. Sardon and Deep Blue and especially my Dad" He smiled. As he caught sight of where I was looking and grinned.

"You know if you don't have any plans for the rest of the day we could -"

"Oh no you don't! You said it yourself that what we did last night will be the last for a while and besides I'm don't think it would be such a good idea to make love on an empty stomach" He was about to argue but then my mobile rang. I reached out picked it off of the bedside table. Dren let out a quick sharp sigh, I just smiled at him as I watched his face fall.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zo, it's Kiki. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Kiki asked in her usual happy tone.

"Yeah sure, go ahead"

"Do you think you can keep a secret for me?" My curiosity had kicked in before she had even finished.

"Of course, go on tell me"

"Well remember two days, when we went for that walk . . ." - I remember it for a different reason - " . . . anyway when I got home, you're not going to believe me but when I got home Tarb was just standing in the middle of the hallway, smiling as if he had been waiting for me to come home! " He's been with Kiki all this time without even thinking of phoning up Sardon or Dren tell them that he is safe.

"Wow . . . It's taken you two days to ring me up and tell me that"

"No, I've been trying to get a hold of you but each time I've rung your mobile or house phone it says you can't take the call or something silly like that. So can you keep it a secret, for Tarb's sake. He's doesn't want the others to know about where he is at the moment, please?"

"Who am I going to keep it a secret from?" At the end of the phone I heard Kiki sigh in disbelief.

"Don't play dumb with me, Zoey. I know that Dren's with you because if Tarb's with me then clearly the other two must be back as well" I rolled my eyes, no point arguing with the truth.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone, happy" I concluded.

"Thanks so much Zoey, we'll see you later. Well I will at least" She joked with a smile in her voice. I could just about make out the sound of someone trying to not laugh too loud as though he or she didn't want to be heard. I smiled knowing that Tarb was safe with Kiki.

"Okay, see you later" As soon as I had pressed the "end" button, my mobile was out my hand in seconds, and put quickly back on the bedside table.

"You promise not tell anyone, what?" Dren had grown bored whilst I was on the mobile to Kiki.

"No chance. A promise is a promise and that's that. Now maybe it would about time for me to get something down me such as food" I smiled as I made my way across my bedroom towards the door. To find that it was locked. Then I just remembered that I had no clothes on, so it was no wonder that Dren's eyes were wide open. Marvelling over my naked body. It was the first time I had seen him lost for words. That felt good.

"Why did you lock the door, Dren?" There was no reply from him because he was too busy taking in how my naked body looked - to me there wasn't much to look at but like he said _everyone see's things differently_ - I began to blush as I watched his eyes move their way downwards on my body. "Dren!" His head snapped up, his eyes were full of confusion.

"Sorry, what did you want to know?"

"About time, anyway. Why did you lock the door?" I asked again folding my arms across my chest. He gave me disapproving glare, I just smiled. "Now are you going to answer me or not, why did you lock the door?" I growled. That came as a bit of a surprise to both Dren and myself because that is something that I never before.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Dren smiled.

"I have no idea but you haven't told me why you locked the door?"

"To be honest, I did because it would be nice to have some time together with anyone ringing you up all the time. That gets really annoying and for someone who doesn't like waiting for a long period of time aka me, well you saw quick I snap"

"Okay, thank you for finally answering me"

"You're welcome" He smiled.

"Now can I get dressed or haven't you finished marvelling over a poor excuse for a naked body" I asked as he rolled his soft amber eyes and smiled.

"You have the most incredible body that I have ever seen well the only naked body I ever seen"

"You're only saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings" Before I could do anything Dren had me pinned against the locked door. His lips were at my ear within seconds.

"Yes, I never want to your feelings but I really meant what I said about your body. So why do _you_ think that it is a poor excuse?"

"Because, well, look at me. What's there that you love so much?" He sighed as he told a step back and had a quick glance over my body before taking step forward and smiling as he did.

"Come with me" Dren said as told a hold of one of my hands a leading me towards my mirror that stood in the far left corner of my bedroom. He placed in front of him and held my head so that I was looking straight into the mirror.

"Look, what's so wrong with that?" I gasped - as he stepped out from behind me so that he was standing by my side - when I saw how perfect his body was compare to any male _human_ body that I have seen in movies or on posters of movies. It was when he stroked the side of my face that I realized that I was blushing. He just chuckled but it louder that the ones that I have gotten used to.

"I didn't mean _my _body, I meant _your_ body. Silly" he smiled as he watch my cheeks turn a brighter red.

"I know but it's hard not to be lost for words over _your _body"

"Thanks but we are talking about _your _body here, not mine. So as I was saying - " My mobile rang again. I could help but laugh at how Dren's eyebrows pulled together and how his lips pressed against each other to form a hard line. I smiled, and turned to answer my mobile that was laying on my bedside table in the same place that Dren lied it after Kiki had rung me up to tell me about Tarb. I knew the number that appeared on screen.

"Hey Bridget, what's up?" I asked casually as I watch from the corner my corner, Dren rest his head on my shoulder and wrap his arms tight around my waist. He told in a deep breath and sighed as he closed his eyes. Waiting for me to finish.

"Sardon's going on about the fact that Tarb is missing and that we are going to start searching for him today. Oh, I nearly forgot, he wants to when and where we are going to meet up before we start our little search party"

"Oh okay, let me ask Dren and then I'll ring you back when he's told all that I need to tell you"

"Sure thing, I'll tell Sardon that you're ask Dren for him. Thanks Zoey"

"Anytime, Bridget" I smiled. Again, as soon as I had pressed the "end" button, my mobile was out of my hand and was back on the bedside table.

Dren still had his head resting on shoulder and his arms had grown tighter around my waist. I sighed as his lips moved up and down on the side of my throat. He broke away after a few minutes. His lips didn't go far, they were at my ear, now.

"What did Bridget want?" Dren snapped with quiet growl that came from his throat.

"Wow, we do get touchy, don't we?" I laughed. "Anyway she want to know, well, actually Sardon wanted to know when an where we are going to meet up before we start looking for Tarb"

"Dam it! I completely forgot about that!" He let go of me for a brief second before re-tightening his hold around my waist but this tie he had his clothes back on.

"How did you get dressed so quick?"

"Tell you later, here" He handed me some new clothes from out of draws. "Get dressed, I'll be downstairs. Oh yeah, I'll tell Sardon and Bridget when and where to meet up. Don't be long, okay?" I was alone as soon as he had finished what he was saying. I got dressed in silence, listening to the birds outside the bedroom window. As soon as I was dressed and I had brushed my hair, I was downstairs in minutes to spare. Dren was still on the phone to Sardon or Bridget arranging the time and place of where we are going to meet up. He smile he caught sight of my standing at his side.

"Okay see you then, bye for now" He put the phone back on it stand and took a hold of my hands whilst pulling me closer to him.

"You look nice with your hair down like that" He commented whilst stroke back a strand of hair and placing it back where it belonged. "There perfect ready to go. We're meeting up with Sardon and Bridget in ten minutes" My stomach growled surprisingly louder than it had done whilst we were in bed. Both Dren and I laughed.

"Come on, lets you fed before we go start looking for that little brat" He joked as he pulled me into the kitchen and sat me down at the dinner table.

"Why don't you let me help you with making me something to eat?" I offered as I walked over to him and took his hand.

"I told you I'm a quick learner so go back and sit down, I'll be fine"

"Okay, just asking. That's all" I smiled as his took a hold of my face and pulled it closer to his. Our lips touched for a few seconds before he broke away with a gentle glow in his amber eyes.

"I know, trust me Zo"

"Where did you hear that from"

"I kind of listened in to the conversation between Kiki and you, earlier"

"So you know that Tarb is safe, too"

"Yes but I don't understand why he didn't want Sardon and I to know where he has been. I mean, if we're not careful. Sardon's going to start getting grey hairs" He laughed a little at the end.

"Don't be mad at him, Dren. Maybe he's confused. Remember what you told back in the woods, you that it has been a hard year you, well maybe he's had it rough too. You never know. But don't be - " Before I could finish, Dren had his lips on mine but this they were interested in making me feel dizzy than the whole idea of kissing. I broke away gasping for air and at the same being scoped up into Dren arms. His lips at m ear.

"I'm going to tell Sardon were he is and then we can spend the rest of the day doing what we like, as long as we are together that is. Oh yeah, you're turning your mobile off too. As soon as I'm finished talking to Sardon I'm un-plugging the phone so it will be just you and me" I sighed in disbelief. _Great, more sex with an alien, who needs the FBI when you are in love with a Cyniclon_. I laughed quietly to myself as Dren set me to my feet.

We walked into the hallway, holding hands. Dren didn't waste any time. He just simply told Sardon where Tarb is and how he found out where he was. As soon as he was finished he un-plugged the phone. We walked in silence up into my bedroom, where yet again he lock the door. I sat on the bed waiting for my torture to begin. Dren sat down besides me and handed me my mobile. I looked at it a bit dazed. He chuckled.

"Are you going to turn it off or am I going to turn it off for you"

"Oh, sorry" I quickly pressed the power button down and waited for it to turn off. It was out of my hand just as it had started to shut down. My breathing pick up a gear as Dren took off his top. I sighed deeply as I glance over his perfect chest. He told a hold of my face, again. And looked me in the eye.

"Don't be afraid, your be fine. I promise" I wanted so badly to turn and run out of the room, screaming as I did but the door was locked and Dren had a too stronger hold of my face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. All of a sudden my head was on the pillow, my lips were being forced open - filling my head with Dren's sweet breath - and all I could hear was the ripping of fabric, _my clothes._ And then I felt Dren's stone marble chest pressing against my body making breathing impossible. My eyes flashed open to find Dren at my throat, his hand on either side of me helping him to do what ever he is doing. There was something new happening to my body, something that felt like it didn't belong here but at the same time felt like I had been waiting for what ever it is, for quite some time. Dren's lips moved up from my throat, to my lips. Again forcing them open but this time their was more than just his sweet breath that made me dizzy. He chuckled soft before moving his lips back to my throat. I sighed and closed my eyes.

No wonder he wanted more, I can't believe that I was so eager to forget about it when it felt so right. _Oh, how I do love Dren, I just wish I had enough courage to say it out loud to him, like he had done earlier in the hallway_. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side, open my eyes slowly to side had caused the pain. Dren had place his hands on either side my waist. _That's going to leave a mark_. I just rolled my eyes when Dren moved his lips so that they were kissing my chest but the same time he pulled in tighter on my waist, _Ow! Stop that_. His lips moved back to my throat and yet again I closed my eyes.

He was going to have stop any time soon, so might as get some rest while I can but all I can think about is what is going on with my body. Why did I keep wanting to pull him closer so that he can hold me tighter? I don't understand. How could I even think about being this way in a relationship with Dren? I knew one thing for sure, that was the fact that I didn't even want to be a mum. Not at seventeen. There was no way I was about to become a mum but Dren is bound to change that idea to suit his likes. I don't really care if he wants to be a dad but he's not the one who has carry the brick load for an entire long nine months. _No thank you, I don't any babies . . . yet. _Dren's lips were on mine just for few minutes before he broke away.

It fell quiet for a few seconds but it was short lived when Dren placed his lips at my ear and I could hear was the sound of his uneven breathing.

"Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly. I still had my eyes closed so I just smiled.

"Yes, I'm more than _alright_, I'm fantastic. You?" My smile had widen as my eyes flow open to come across Dren looking very worried and concerned. "Is everything alright, Dren?" I sat up but then the sharp pain I had felt earlier had come back. I cringed away from the pain and fell back on to the pillows. I caught sight of Dren's face to see want was his reaction to my pain. It was I had expected. Horrified and pained spread across his perfect face within seconds of me flying back on to the pillow in pain.

"I hurt you!" Was all Dren choked out before flinging himself against the locked door with tears running down his pale cheeks. I leaped out of bed, completely forgetting the pain. Just so that I could wipe away his tears but as soon as I had taken a step forward. I suddenly found the floor coming closer to me faster than lightening. Dren caught me before I hit the floor, he cradled me in his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed. His tears were flowing from his eyes like a waterfall.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, confused. Brushing away the tears that ran down one of his pale cheeks.

"I'm a monster, Zoey! I've hurt you that's why I'm crying because you're in pain and it's me who caused that pain so don't you even start saying that I'm not a monster because I am a monster!" Dren choked out the last with hatred it scared me a little bit but he wasn't a monster, it's me. I'm just a breakable weak little human.

"But you're not - "

"No! I am a monster and because of that, you are now in pain. So just be quiet" That was it I don't like when people put the blame on themselves when it was even their fault. I had to stop him before he got worse.

"You listen to me, Dren. You're not a monster. You are handsome young Cyniclon. That I have learned to love in many different ways. So don't you dare tell me to _be quiet_! This isn't helping me with the pain that I'm in at this moment in time" He was now trying to hold back the tears long enough to place me gently down on the bed and opening the first draw of my bedside table to take out some pain killers.

"Here, take these they'll help with the pain" He choked up on the last word. As soon as I had swallowed the pain killers I began to feel slight hungry.

"I bet you're starving" Dren asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully placing his hand on my leg.

"A little bit, why you'd ask?"

"It's been a while since the last time I remember you eating food" He shrugged moving his hand off of my leg and placing it on his knee before lifting himself off of the bed and head over towards the door and unlocking it.

"Where are you going?"

"To do you something to eat. You just stay there and relax, try and get some sleep if you can" He had disappeared from the room before I could do anything to stop him. I decided to get some sleep but it seemed that as soon as I had closed my eyes Dren was back sitting on the edge of the bed with a plate with toast on it.

"Had a nice nap, did we?" He smiled as he handed me the plate. I smiled back. The toast was gone within minutes. As soon as the plate was clear Dren took it away and placed it on the bedside table.

"Thanks for the toast, I guess you are a quick learner" I smiled.

"Yeah, I just wish I would hurry up and learn how to make love with you and at the same time not keep hurting you. I don't like seeing you pain as you probably can tell" He joked.

"You're still angry with yourself, aren't you?"

"Angry is an under-statement" I rolled my eyes, he was just being silly now, besides the pain is starting to fade away. I tried to sit up but he stop me by placing hands on my shoulders a pushing me back on to the pillow. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Can you pass me my mobile, please?"

"Sure, who are you phoning?" He asked as had he handed me my mobile. His voice still broken by the shear anger he felt towards himself. I wish he would stop that, he is not the best company when he is like that.

"Kiki, I just want to see if everything is alright" Dren just nodded in reply. I went back to staring at the ceiling, I jumped when Kiki answered after the first ring.

"It's a about time you rang up!" Kiki growled down the phone. That wasn't like her, what had I done to make her do that but then I remembered.

"Care down Kiki, listen I can explain . . ."

"What? The fact that you can't keep your big mouth shut" Kiki snapped. Dren held out his hand, it was a good thing that he was listening to this conversation. So I handed the mobile to him. He answered in a very calming and soothing tone.

"Hello Kiki, it's Dren. What's wrong?" He fell quiet listening to Kiki yelling at him. From what I could make out, she was explaining what had just happened. He nodded, once.

"I'm the one who found out where he was so don't shout at Zoey. I shouldn't have even of been listening but . . ." He listened to what Kiki had to say before continuing. " . . . yes, I agree. It was wrong of me to break Zoey's promise. I m really truly sorry about what has just happened" He had a quick glance at me whilst he listened to Kiki. He smiled.

"I don't see why not. Okay, _we're_ see you then" He said, in a very cheerful voice. As soon as Kiki had said bye. He pressed the "end" button before placing it on my bedside table.

"What did you mean by _we're see you then_?" He smiled.

"We are going to Kiki's place. Tarb is still there but so is Sardon and Bridget. Well, Tarb is refusing to go with Sardon. He has also locked himself in a spare room and is refusing to open it for anyone apart from Kiki, of course. But she isn't going to tell Tarb to open the door because she doesn't what Sardon to take Tarb away from her" He had to laugh a bit at the whole of this problem. I rolled my eyes and sat up, slowly. There was no pain. That was a good sign.

"What are you doing?" He seemed confused.

"So you think that I'm going to go over to Kiki's place without any clothes on, very funny. No. I'm getting dressed" He smiled. As he wrapped his arms gently round me and slowly lifted me out of bed and then - still slowly - setting me to my feet. I turned to face, just to find his eyes were torn between pain and disbelief. He was staring straight out of the bedroom window. His arms tightening around me. Holding me closer to his stone marble chest.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. Half-afraid to look over my shoulder to see what was at the window that had made him get so tense.

"Trouble" Was all he said. I froze in place, pressed against his chest. What was out there? I didn't even want to think of what could be out there. Dren tightened his hold around me as two dark figures flashed across the bright mid-day sky. My heart accelerated when I heard two laughs come from right out side my bedroom window, they weren't the type of welcoming laughs. No. they were dark and full of the need to kill, just for the fun of it.

Just as soon as it had begun, it was over but even when Dren _finally_ released me. He was still so tense.

"Get dressed, we've got to get going over to Kiki's" He smiled but even his smile seemed tense. As I got dressed with Dren's help. My mind began to think about the two dark figures. Who were they? Why were they here? And why did Dren say that there was trouble? Even thinking of the dark figures made me shake and jump at every silly little thing like the sound Dren's quiet laugher as he watched me day-dream and get dressed at the same. I even flinched when he start to do up my buttons on my top. He just smiled.

"Finally, you're dressed. It's a shame really that you had to put your clothes back on" He laughed. I smiled as I noticed that he had put his clothes on, yet.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get dressed, too" He ensured, still laughing. He was a lot quicker at getting dressed than I was. But for what time it did take, I just stood day-dreaming, _again_. Out of the bedroom window. I watched the few white buffs of clouds flow gracefully across the clear blue sky of the mid-day as the sun shone high in the sky. It was such a lovely day outside. I sighed. Contented.

"You ready to go over to Kiki's place or should I just go and leave you here to day-dream, huh?" Dren whispered in my ear. I jumped back, flying back against the bookshelf.

"Ooops, sorry about that. Are you alright? You haven't hurt yourself again, have you?" He teased as he rubbed my arm. I growled.

"Oh well, that's life. Besides yes, I'm ready to go to Kiki's place" We smiled at each other but then Dren suddenly pulled me into the shadow of the bookshelf with one of his hands over my mouth and the other helping to hold me closer._ They're back_. Was all that I could say in my head and I was right but this time they stopped right outside my bedroom window, making the room fall dark as they blocked the sun from coming in. Dren's hold on me became so tight that I think that I wasn't even breathing. I froze, when one of them spoke.

"They have to be here somewhere" The dark terrifying voice sound very rough and deep so it was defiantly a _man_.

"Don't worry we'll find them, so relax" The other dark voice was not so deep and rough but it still sent a chill down your spine. The other was defiantly a _woman_.

"Yeah, we best start searching a different area" The man chuckled darkly and was shortly joined by the woman's higher toned chuckle that was just as dark as the man's chuckle. In seconds it fell silent as the bedroom was suddenly lightened up with sunlight that beamed in through the windows.

Dren still had his hand over my mouth as well as trying to hold me closer. We stood in the shadow of the bookshelf in silence. Even he jumped when the silence was filled with the sound of my mobile ringing. I weakly walked over to my bedside after Dren had just dropped his arms by his side to let me go. I answered in as strong of voice I could make myself sound. I knew the number that appeared on the screen.

"Hi Bridget, what's up?" My voice didn't very convincing but Bridget didn't sound as if she about ask what had just happened but make me sound so shaky.

"Bridget what's wrong?"

"Zoey, don't come over . . . Don't just stay there! . . ." All I heard in the background was ferrous growls and snarls, as well as thing breaking and falling on the floor. It was when I heard Kiki scream in shear pain and also when Sardon yelled at who or what ever it was to get off of her. That my heart started to accelerate.

"Bridget what's - "

"Just stay away from here . . . Both of you! . . . Please just - " the line fell dead.

"BRIDGET! Oh no, please no!" Dren was at my side in a flash. I slammed my mobile shut then I flung it on to my bed. I was about to run out of the room and race downstairs and out o the house to go straight to Kiki's place to see what was going. If it was for Dren who had a hold of one of my hand in his stone grasping hands. His eyes were filled with fear and panic.

"Zoey, we were told to stay here for our own good"

"Oh _now_ you want to play mister-goody-two-shoes. When our friends are in danger! No way am I going to stay here. I'm going to help" He sighed deeply before letting go of my hand but now he had a hold of me around the waist.

"No point arguing with you, so if you can't beat them, join them" I smiled. But it quickly faded when he gave me one heck of a glare.

"So why are we still standing here, we've got people to save or at least try to save without getting into danger ourselves, that is" Dren just shook his head as he pulled me tighter.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Yep but thanks for telling me that, anyway" I smiled.

"I love you, Zoey" He said as he looked me in the eye. This was my turn to say what needed to be said.

"I love you, too. Dren. Enough to last me forever" He chuckled soft as his lips touched mine. "Forever" He agreed. Before placing his lips back on to mine. I was beginning to feel dizzy but he suddenly broke away.

"This isn't saving people, is it really?"

"Ooops, come on lets go! They need our help big time"

**The truth**

**We arrived at Kiki's in under a second because Dren said why **not let me transport you there, it will be quicker. It was quicker but we were to late. The house was in ruins, everything was broken. We walked in silence through the front gap where the door was meant to be. Inside, it looked like a hurricane had just hit the house from the inside. There were ripped cushions and feathers all over the floor near the half-eaten sofa. There were books and CD's smashed to bits and from the looks of things that they had been thrown at someone or something. Even the curtains had tore from their rails and left to lie on the floor.

"We were to late" I was beginning to cry but I had to be strong for everyone's sake.

"We're find them, Zoey. They're going to okay, besides Bridget and Kiki have Sardon to protect them" Dren tried to keep my hopes up but I knew it wasn't going to that easy. Then the was foot steps that came from upstairs. I froze. Dren quickly pulled me into his arms as the foot steps reached the top of the stairs. My heart was in my mouth as they slowly came down the stairs. It fell quiet as the foot steps seem to have stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Then they started to draw closer to where we were standing. There was a sigh of relief that came from first Dren and when I turned to see who had caused the foot steps. It was Tarb, looking very dazed and confused.

"Where is everyone, Tarb?" Dren asked, curiously. Tarb suddenly burst into tears. Dren quickly let go of me and raced over to comfort Tarb. I shortly joined to help calm him down.

"I was too scared . . . I couldn't . . . they've taken them and it's all my fault!" he managed to choke out before his eyes filled up with tears again.

"It's going to be alright, now take a deep breath. Did you see who or what it was?" Dren sounded so calm and relaxed but I knew he worried sick about the others, especially Sardon. Tarb nodded.

"I think it was Tyler and . . . Mmm . . . Leila" Dren just nodded in reply. He saw confusion spread across my face.

"Tyler and Leila are Deep blue's children and since we killed him they have been looking for us because they won't to get their own back due to their father's death. But now that they have Sardon, who was very loyal towards their father they are going to think that we as in Tarb and I going to be easy pickings, well Tarb probably yeah but not me. I'll give Tyler a run for his money because he is meant to be a natural fighter" Dren grinned at the thought before continuing. "As for Leila. She is the one to watch, yes she is beautiful but she has a trick up her sleeve"

"You would know that because you went out with her for three months" Tarb was suddenly holding back the need to laugh out loud, he was failing miserably.

"What? Explain Dren" he snarled at Tarb, who just winked back.

"She had a crush on me, I said that I was happy being just friends but she insisted they we became boyfriend and girlfriend" He shivered at sound of the idea before continuing. "Me - not wanting anger her - said that we'll see how it goes and went well for the first two months, quite well actually -"

"You kissed her . . . Twice" Tarb snickered.

"Shut up Tarb, you're not helping. Anyway. It was going quite well for the first two months of our _relationship_ but it was when Tyler found out that Leila was going out with me, that's when it all went down hill. For her at least . . ."

"Hold on, you kissed her. Why?" Tarb laughed at the sound of my voice going high. Dren sighed deeply as he rolled his eyes.

"Let it go Zoey. I never really loved her beside half of the kisses were because she made me kiss her. I love _you_, remember. Now stop being so silly and let me finish explaining" I took a deep breath to calm myself before nodding to let him continue. He smiled. Tarb chuckled as he watched Dren take a hold of my chin and place his lips on mine before breaking away to finish explaining.

"As I was saying. It went down hill for Leila because Tyler thinks the world of his sister and due to the fact that she was going with someone like me. Tyler was furious and so he tried to break us up. Thanks heavens for that, we had been boyfriend and girlfriend for nearly two months and by the end of the second week I'd had enough of her but she wouldn't leave me alone -"

"He invited her over for dinner once, well after dinner he shown her around the house. As soon as they were in his bedroom she -" Tarb interrupted with a sly smile on his face. But Dren quickly shut him up.

"That's enough Tarb, Zoey doesn't need to hear about that at this moment in time"

"Yes I do, continue Tarb" Dren folded his arms as Tarb stuck out his tough before continuing.

"Well, as soon as they were in his bedroom she pinned him to the bed and started make him take off his clothes as well as _hers_. Gross isn't it?" I was speechless, how could Dren let a girl do that to him. Even if he didn't really love her.

"I never took off my clothes and she only undid one of her buttons of her top so don't even start, Zoey" Dren snapped as my mouth flow open to ask him questions but I quickly shut it before I said something stupid.

It was funny how selfish I felt towards and over Dren. He is mine. And I am his.

"Wow, look how late it is" Tarb said as he gazed out of the curtain less windows. The sky was turning a deep blue as the sun was about to vanish.

"It must have been later than we had thought, come on. You can stay with us for now Tarb" Dren said as he stood up and taking hold of my hand. I sighed, he was too loving to be true.

"Really, gee. Thanks guys, you're the best" Tarb sang as he jumped up to his feet. Dren helped me to my feet.

"Dren can I ask you something?" I asked as he pulled me into arms.

"Later"

We didn't transport our way home because Tarb was in no state of mind to even think about transporting so Dren cradled me in his arms as we flew over the top of the houses on our way home. My eyes didn't shift from Dren's pale face due to the fact that I wasn't the biggest fan of heights, both Dren and Tarb found that something to laugh at on our way home.

"Aren't I too heavy for you?" Dren just chuckled softly at the sound of my voice being weak and sleepy. Always felt so tired when I was being cradled in Dren's stone arms.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me, earlier?"

"No, I'm just wondering that's all" I could hear the sound of Tarb's muffled laugher coming from behind us as we flew over the woodland area of the park.

"Oh sorry, what did you want to ask me earlier, then?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"It's about Leila and . . . You" Tarb was no longer muffling his laugher. His laugher echoed in the dark night sky as we flew over my neighbourhood. Dren smiled.

"Maybe it would be best to ask me that when_ he _is asleep"

"Yeah good idea. Are we nearly there?" I asked as a gust of cold night air blew from in front of us. I shivered, I hated being cold. Dren just smiled as he slowed to land silently on the roof of my house. Tarb wasn't far behind us, he landed with a slight _thud_.

"See you inside" Tarb smiled as he disappeared.

"All that time and he could transport with great easy" Dren growled as he transported from the roof to the sitting room, where Tarb was sitting quietly waiting for us to come.

"Sorry about that. Hey, where am I going to sleep? I can sleep on the sofa if you want me to" Tarb offered. Dren placed me gently to my feet as I answered in reply.

"There won't be need for that, Tarb. You can sleep in the spare room" I smiled. He hopped off of the sofa and ran over to where we standing and took a hold of my hips with arms. He was hugging me, I placed my hands on his shoulders before he broke away with a great big yawn.

"Someone's tired, it's the second door on the left as soon as you are at the top of the stairs. The toilet is the door to the right and my bedroom is the second door on the right as soon as you are at the top if the stairs" Tarb nodded.

"Night guys"

"Sweet dreams" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, night Tarb" Was all Dren said before Tarb vanished again. Now it was just Dren and me. Alone. I turned to face Dren as he told a hold of my hands. He lead the way up to bed.

Dren opened and shut my bedroom door for me. As soon as I was in and he had shut the door; his hands were all over me as he helped me get undressed and ready for bed. Once I was in my night clothes I went to brush my teeth whilst he got ready for bed.

When my teeth were fully brushed and clean I went back to my bedroom where Dren was standing against the bookshelf, gazing out of the window. The door clicked as I shut, making him jump. I laughed.

"Ooops sorry Dren. Ready for bed?" he just smiled as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I am. Are you all ready to go to bed?" I decided to reach up and press my lips to his just for a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah but you said that it would be best to talk about Leila and you when it is just us two. Alone, remember" he nodded once before pulling me on to the bed. He lied at my side with his arms still at my waist.

"You know the story. So I don't see why you are so touchy about the whole idea of me being with another girl" He chuckled.

"I know. It's just . . Well . . . Oh I'm just being selfish, aren't I?" He smiled as he pressed his lips to mine before placing them by my ear.

"I am yours, Zoey. I always have been"

"What? Even when I didn't feel the way I do now towards you?"

"Yes, even when you were a mew mew. My pretty kitty" We laughed silently together at the memories.

"That must have been frustrating for you. I mean, you loved me but I didn't want to believe that you loved me but at the same time I didn't realize that I was falling in love with you, too -"

"Really. You were falling in love with me back then" A smile spread across his face. I just nodded as my lips were suddenly busy. I kissed him back even though I was breathless. He chuckled at my attempt. He moved one of his hands from around my waist so that it was cupping my face, as he pressed his lips to mine once more before finally whispering.

"Good night, my love. You have always held my heart. Sweet dreams. My one and only love" I smiled, contented.

When I closed my eyes, I was standing inside Kiki's house at the time of the attack from Tyler and Leila, all I could see was the fear and pain in Kiki's and Bridget's eyes and Sardon's cry to tell who or what ever it was to get off of Kiki, echoed in my head. Images of the house began to flash in front of me as well as the sound of furious growls and snarls coming closer to me from the darkness that suddenly took over my bizarre nightmare. Out from the darkness I heard the sound of Dren cry for help I began to run but I got nowhere. Then two dark figures lunge for me.

I screamed as I jolted up right. Dren's hands flow to my face. My eyes were wide open with fear. I was too shaken to speak so I settled for a kiss and it seemed to have worked. As soon as my lips touched his the panic and fear from the nightmare seemed to of faded away. The only problem was now, the fact that I wide awake and Dren knew once I was wide awake the was point in trying to make me go back to sleep.

"Do you want to talk about something to take your mind off of the nightmare?" Dren asked sheepishly whilst yawning. I smiled as I kissed him.

"No, you go back to sleep. I'll be find"

"Are you sure? I can stay awake with you, if you want" I kissed him again and this time he fell back on to the pillow, our lips didn't part whilst he fell. Dren was asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow. At least he got some sleep.

It was nearly sunrise when I finally went back to sleep. Dren once or twice woke up for a few minutes, just to check on me but I just told him to go back to sleep and that I'm fine. As I lied my head on the pillow, Dren wrapped his arms around my lower torso, he moved so that his chin was rest on my shoulder. I just sighed. At least he was here and that Tarb was safe with us. For now. After a few seconds, I closely closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Letting the fears of the day pass slowly into the past. Tomorrow was a new day. A day where we can start to track down where Tyler and Leila have taken Kiki, Bridget and Sardon. Even though Dren has said that they have Sardon to protect them, I still felt worried about Kiki and Bridget.

The night seemed to of passed quickly but then again I was awake for half of it. To me it felt like as soon as I had closed my eyes and had drifted back into a dreamless sleep, that I had to open them again seconds after closing them.

I glanced at the clock as I shifted to lay on top of Dren's stone chest. It was coming up for seven. I let out a loud yawn but luckily Dren was already awake. He rubbed his soft hand up and down my back. He chuckled quietly as he watched my eyelids drop as he gentle stroking was sending me back to sleep. It was when he kissed the top of my head, that I woke up completely awake. With a smile on my face. Dren smiled back. He told a hold of my chin and moved it so I was looking at him.

"Did we sleep well last night?" I asked, in a low gentle voice. Encase I woke up Tarb.

"No not really" Dren whispered in reply. His voice was much more softer than mine. His voice was as soft as silk.

"Why?" I asked, pulling my eyebrows together. He slept like a baby last night when he wasn't waking up and checking on me, that is.

"I was too worried about you, to even think about sleeping. I meant, yes I did go back to sleep but I didn't dream much. All I thought about was you. That's why I kept on waking up and on you, just to see if you were alright" He half-smiled.

"I went back to sleep in the end but it was just as the sun was rising. So I am a bit tired still"

"I kind of gathered that when you yawned the biggest yawn I've ever heard. I would not be surprised if the house had started shaking"

"Very funny. You can talk, I take back what I said about your snoring. My god! Can you possibly not snore any louder?" Dren just laughed, unashamed.

"I told you that I snore as you and your yawning. You are really quiet. And how come you have only just now started to comment on my snoring?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. A smile spreading on his face.

"Maybe I would of commented on your snoring earlier, if it wasn't for the _sex_" I smiled as I spoke the last word. Sex with Dren was that back. But I was happy for the fact that last was the first night that we have slept together without company of sex to help us sleep. Besides, last night was the night when I told Dren how felt towards him and how I had felt towards him in the past. He just smiled.

"Oh well, it was nice while it lasted apart from the last time but you probably get the idea" He shrugged.

"You're never going to let that one go, are you?"

"Nope" Dren suddenly gasp as his eyes shot to the window. I twisted my head to see what was there. Oh how I wished I hadn't of looked. Right outside the window gazing in was Leila, well, I believed it was Leila. She was just staring straight at me and her brown eye flickered to Dren and then back to me. She did this twice more before finally letting a quick snarl. Dren growled back, baring his white teeth. As he held me tighter to his chest. Leila just glared at me before vanishing.

Leila was prettier than I had imagined. She had long flowing scarlet hair, she pale skin and hazel nut brown eyes. She seemed like one of the princess out of a fairy tale. I seemed plain compared to her beauty. How could Dren love something so plain and boring as me? To me, she seemed perfect but I 'm not a boy so I have no idea in what men find attractive.

"What did she want?" I asked after the silence, that had fallen, grew uncomfortable. "She didn't seem very happy when she you were in bed with me. Maybe she still loves you"

"Maybe but I told you that I am yours and that is how it is going to stay. Forever" Dren vowed. I smiled. He was mine, forever. As I was his, forever.

There came a loud crashing noise that came from the spare room. Me and Dren both sat up in seconds and looked at each other, with shocked eyes

"TARB!" We screamed. I as suddenly on my on as Dren had vanished. I leaped out of bed and raced towards the spare room.

When I got there I found Dren clutching Tarb to his chest; trying to calm him down. I walked slowly to Dren's side. Tarb had his eyes wide open with fear. Dren's eyes were locked on the far corner of the room, I glanced to see what had made him so tense. Leila stood with her arms folded across her chest, but what bothered me the most was the fact that as soon as I had entered the room, she had not of taken her eyes off of me. She stood in silence, smiling.

"Hello, my dear Dren, it's so nice to see you again" Her voice turned sour along with her smile. Dren slowly stood up and handed me Tarb, who quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello Leila, it's nice to see you again. Too" He smiled. Dren took a hold of my hand and pulled me closer to him. Leila bared her teeth at me.

"That's enough!" Dren snapped as he growled back.

"Who's she, anyway?"

"My wife-to-be, is there any problems?" I couldn't believe it, his wife-to-be. I smiled at the thought. Leila's mouth fell open in shock before she suddenly let out huge terrifying - almost roar like - growl. Dren snarl as he let go of my hand. It hadn't so fast but before I know Leila was at Dren's throat.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Dren grabbed a hold of Leila's arms a throw her against the wall.

"I'm in love with her, Leila. What don't you understand?" He was all of a sudden soft and soothing. Leila slowly got to her feet, her eyes never moved away from me.

"You love this human. Why?"

"Cause she is the only one of the mew mews that was willing to listen to our side of the story. She understood our pain. She helped me so much, Leila. In ways you and I wouldn't be able to do or understand" Leila stared at me for a few seconds, I watched as her eyes gently soften.

"Well in that case . . ." Leila turned so that she was facing me before continuing. ". . . I owe you so much for helping Dren after all the thing we have had to go through. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about you. I'm also very sorry for interrupting your alone time with Dren. Once again I'm sorry for scaring Tarb and yourself" I smiled.

"It's all right, I would have done the near enough same thing if I were you" Leila smiled back before turning to face Dren.

"Sorry to both of you" Leila was gone in a bright white flash. Dren took Tarb away from me and placed him back into bed. Tarb was back to sleep before we were even out of the room.

"What about the others?" I asked as I sat down on my bed and rested against the wall.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back" There was a sudden flare of a sharp pain that came from my abdomen. I wrapped my arms around my waist and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Dren asked in an alarmed voiced. Then it hit me. I was at the mirror, examining my lower stomach. I gasped as I ran my hand over a small bump. Dren was at my side before I could do anything.

"How do you feel about being a dad, Dren?"

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes, was he that blind?

"Dren look" I said as I took one of his hands and placed it gently on my bump. His eyes widen as his mouth fell open before turning into a huge grin. He wrapped his arms around me, then he pulled me towards the bed. He lied me softly on the bed before gently placing himself over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and waist.

"Here we go again" Was the last thing I whispered before he began with the first kiss. The sharp pain flared up again, I flinched. Dren released his hold of me.

"Maybe this isn't the idea" Dren said after spending a few minutes catching his breath and slowing his heart down. The pain flared up again, my hand flew to my stomach. I gasped as there was a tiny nudge against my hand.

"Oh Dren . . ." I was beginning to cry as there was another tiny nudge against my hand. Dren placed one of his hands over mine but I moved mine out of the way so that he could fill the tiny nudges. His was blank as to why I had moved my hand but it soon lit up. He must of felt the tiny nudges. He wiped away all my tears before he said anything.

"I can't believe that you are . . Well, this far into the . . How can you of developed this far in just, what; two days?"

"Does it matter. We're going to be parents!" I was crying again.

"It does matter but yes, we are going to be parents. Quite sooner than most parents are aware of, I mean, its nine months for you human. Right?"

"Yes. Is it different for your kind?"

"My kind are about six, maybe seven months to the max. What if, due to me being the one who has the most dominate DNA. Then maybe you are having a Cyniclon pregnancy. Which means that -"

"Hold on a minute, _a Cyniclon pregnancy. _You mean that I'm having a little baby Cyniclon. Who by the way is beginning to nudge me a bit harder" Dren stared at me, blankly. Before continuing.

"Yes, you might be correct in that point of putting it"

"There another way of putting it? Please, tell all. I dying to find out. Ow, see it's nudging me a bit harder than before" Dren just laughed at my short temper.

"You're going to be fine, whilst you are carrying -"

"This brick load!" Dren kissed me gently before sitting up and getting his top on. I was about to get dressed myself but my mobile rang. Dren answered it for me as I got dressed slowly. Minding my slightly larger bump.

"Hello?" Dren never took his eyes off of me. "She's right here" He handed me my mobile as I talked he got me dressed.

"Hello?"

"Zoey, it's Mark"

"How did you get my new number?"

"I'll explain later but, who was that who answered?" Dren kissed my bump as he did up the last of my buttons. I smiled.

"Someone you are going to have to get along with"

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because he is my husband-to-be" a smile spread across Dren's face as he brushed my hair. It was silent at the other end of the phone for a while before Mark answered.

"Who's the lucky boy, then?" Great, how am I going to put it without making myself sound stupid and down-right silly.

"Well, remember when you use to be the blue knight . . ."

"Yes, and when you were a mew mew. What about that?"

"Do you remember the Cyniclons?"

"How can I forget them. I mean, Dren. Wasn't it, well all he wanted to do was make you go with him instead of me" He laughed. I cringed as the baby kick out inside me. "Anyway, what's that got to with this?"

"The Cyniclons are back Mark, and well. Dren is my husband-to-be" The silence at the other end of the phone became unbearable. "Say something, Mark" I wish hadn't of said that. Luckily, Dren took the mobile answered it instead of me.

"Mark just shut up and be a good little boy and listen" Dren rolled his eyes as to what had just said. "Yes, I have got what I've always wanted but -" The sound of Mark shouting was loud enough for me to be able to make out what he shouting out at Dren. " Just be quiet and let me tell you something that might brighten your day"

"What could brighten my day coming from you" Mark hissed. I was standing right besides Dren just so I could hear what Mark was saying. Dren laughed darkly before answering.

"Well, Zoey and I have been very busy lately and well, something magical has happened, if you want to see it that way. So here goings nothing, Zoey will be giving me a child shortly -"

"NO! She can't be. Put her back on!" Dren handed me the mobile.

"Mark I -"

"No you listen to me, Zoey Handson. You and me use to be pretty close but now after that news I want to be that close with you"

"Please, don't -"

"I'm sorry Zoey. If you want to stay close with me. You've got to forget Dren thinks and go back to loving me, the way it use to be"

"You can't make me choose, you're both so dear to me" The baby kicked out again. Dren's flew to my stomach, his face turned serious as he saw tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm not dear enough then because you would of thought twice about having his baby" He hissed the _baby_.

"What was the reason for you to ring me up?"

"To check if you were alright, well I see you have everything under control . . ."

"No . . please don't . . ."

"Good with the wedding and that child of his. Oh yeah Zoey!"

"Yes Mark?"

"Be happy" The began the flow down my cheeks as I listened to the tone as the line fell dead.

Dren wrapped his arms round me. He began to hum me a soothing tune. We hugged long enough for the ache in my heart to dull out but I could stop crying thanks to me being pregnant.

There was a faint at on the door. Dren quickly, but gently sat me on the bed before turning to answer the door. It was Tarb.

"Hi Tarb, what's up?" Dren asked in a friendly voice.

"Can I come in, I need to ask Zoey something?" Dren nodded and stepped aside as so Tarb could walk. As Tarb slowly approached me. Dren softly closed the door.

"Good morning Tarb, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well . . ."

"What's wrong?" Tarb stared blankly at me before he finally asked me his question.

"Here's goes nothing. When did you and Dren think about having a child?" That caught me off guard.

"What makes you ask that?" Dren asked with a grin on his face. Tarb joined in when Dren let out a quick cheerful chuckle. What was so funny?

"I over heard the conversation you were having with Mark, earlier" Tarb confessed with a shrug.

Another sharp sudden kick. _At least my pregnancy is going shorter than what my body is made for, in baby wise_. I smiled as I notice that I was rubbing my bump.

"When is it due? Sooner than I thought, by the looks of the size of Zoey's bump. Sorry Zoey but, you know" Tarb smiled.

"It's alright, Tarb" I smiled, proud of what I was bearing within me.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the first couple of chappies. Read and review, Please! I take form of coments; so don't hold back :D<strong>

**The next chappies won't be _this _long, promise.**

**Until then, choa!**


	2. Chapter II

**Sorry, this took a while but it's here, is it not? Anway, please read and review at the end but otherwise, enjoy! :)**

**Craving**

If it wasn't for the room becoming lighter due to the day beginning grow out side the bedroom; you could or would almost think had stood still. Dren still smiling, with his arms crossed over his chest, Tarb standing in the middle of the bedroom; eyes fixed on my stomach. As for me, waiting, longing to feel my nudger tell me the he wasn't held by this moment of comfortable silent. This silent could of lasted forever, if it hadn't of been for Tarb's stomach to make a defined protest.

"Ha, I guess I a a little hungry . . . What is there to eat anyway? Sweets? Candy drops? Chocolate? . . ." Tarb's mouth began to water as he continued his list of sweet delights. Dren smirked.

"How about you try to eat something _good_ for you, just this once . . .?" Even I had to admit they were not what I was even allowed; when I was Tarb's age for breakfast. Although I do fancy something but I just can't seem to put my finger on it. "Hey, Zo you hungry as well; I mean you've got to eat for two of you" Dren voice held a mixture of teasing and pride, but his face was loving and caring. Then there he eyes . . .

"Earth to Zoey, don't tell me the baby has taken over your mind. Speak" Dren said whilst trying not to laugh, Tarb's palm came into contact with his forehead, though. I had to giggle at that. "Oh, welcome back. Now, are you two hungry . . . I mean three" Tarb and I both blinked at each other, silent again, until you could almost hear the click.

"You know, if you're gonna become a dad, Dren. You might want to work on your jokes" Tarb tone was a _' . . .and why is he trying to be funny?' _tone.

"That is rich coming from you, pip-squeak!"

"Is that you are going to call you kid, if so; my heart bleeds for the -"

"Like hell would I call my kid that name! Runt"

"Another name, the poor thing . . ." There was no telling when this could end or how it could end but if don't think of something now, they are both going to wind up crying. _How am I going to cope with a proper kid and Dren; a kid that refuses to grow up. _I shrugged off that thought and decided to have my say it this stupid girly fight.

"Moron!"

"Big ears!" _Great, name calling . . ._

"Tarb, you do know that you have just insulted yourself as well as me" Dren proclaimed in a very matter-of-fact tone, with his hands on his hips. Tarb mirroring his stance; both making eye contact.

Take it that you two don't want breakfast but to tell the truth, I do; I'm starving" I cooed sweet whilst standing by the door that I had opened. The looks I got were blank, until Tarb's stomach agreement to make a move in the direction towards food. Thankfully, that was the signal for both of them to move from their stances and company me down stairs to the kitchen. Myself heading straight to the cupboards whilst the two boys sat at the table.

"Now, what do you want to eat, Tarb?" I asked whilst my eyes ranged over the supplies in the cupboard I had opened.

"Well, he isn't eating any thing like chocolate at this time in the morning" Dren stated, earning a puppy dog face from Tarb as he leaned over the table so Dren could see it more clearly, only to receive a cold glare causing Tarb to recoil and sit back into his chair, wearing a weak smile. This I saw whilst looking over my shoulder, rolling my eyes I continued.

"Well, in that case why try some chocolate wetabix -"

"Oh, they sound yummy! Yes please" A very big grin appear on Tarb cheeky face. Breakfast went a lot smoother after that, although, I soon stopped eating my breakfast after I saw the look on both of their faces, I had to giggle because both of them had their mouth hanging out and eyeing every mouthful I told.

"What? . . .What is it?" I sighed after swallowing my mouthful. Silent, again; that was becoming to common at the moment. Dren answered, carefully.

"Zoey, love. Do you know what you are eating?" My eyebrows connected, what was he going on about? Then I looked . . .

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You looked like you were . . .uh, _enjoying_ it" A small smile appeared on both Dren's and my face.

"Hey to say it, but coco-pops and custard are actually really nice" Say ing that, I took in a whole spoonful; earning sickly looks from both boys. I had to try and not choke on it whilst holding back the waves of laughs that were threatening to break my hold of my mouth.

Yes after that, breakfast went quite smoothly, now we all sat in the sitting room. Talking, and telling each other jokes; Tarb mainly teach Dren how to say and make good jokes without ruining them, no success yet. _Never try, never fail_ was what I kept telling him. Although, I wasn't helping by making funny remarks about how the baby kicks the most when Dren tells a really bad joke, and how Dren is a perfect example of an embrassing dad.

This was all ruined when there came a knock on the door, normally; I would go and answer it right away but I paused as I caught sight of the two boys staring, with fearing almost leaking, seaping through their bodies. _Knock, knock, knock . . _.Again, like earlier that morning, if it wasn't for the day becoming brighter as the day drew on, you would of thought that time, itself had stopped, not even the child dare move from the safety of my womb_. Knock, knock, knock . . _.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, who could that be? Next chappy will be up soon. <strong>

**Come on people, I only want at least 10 reviews before I can update again, is it so hard to for :3**

**Read and review, please!**

**Go on, you know you want to press the button . . .**

**\/**


	3. Chapter III

**Wow, I am pretty proud at how quick I was at writing this and updating this chappy of the story.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Harmony<strong>

The peace and happiness that grown with the early hours of the morning, was soon ruined by a knocking on the front door._ Knock, knock, and knock . . ._ Time stood still, again, we were frozen. The knocking from the door was the only sound that echoed through the frozen house. Even my baby didn't appear to dare move. Although he was the safest here at the moment.

The tightening pressure around my waist freed me from my frozen state of mind, all our glance were focused far away; thinking, wondering who was at the door. _Why were we so afraid to answer the door?_ I asked myself. Nudging Dren with my elbow, now he was free. _Thank lord . . ._ His stare was pained, did he know who was at the door? Why was he so afraid? As the knocking continued, I averted my gaze from his as it became more pained; my gaze connected with another, Tarb.

He sat there staring, glaring out of the window, fear seeping through his cheeky face, his body rigid, tense. What was out there? As the room suddenly darken, dulled by the sun; that had also hid itself. Dren took a shaky breath.

"Stay here, I'll go and answer the door . . . I'll be back, promise" His voice soft, shaken. Hiding the fear behind the words, with no success. He rose slowly, cautious. His pace slow, time frozen as his pale hand reached the door handle. He looked back; connect with me and me alone. His gaze was hard, dark and intense. From where I sat, he seemed to of take a deep breath. The door was open. All gazes fixed on the door; where Dren stood, frozen, with shock written on his face. Silence.

"Was I interrupting something? You appeared to take your time at answering the door . . ." Asked a voice, a familiar voice. Low and full of spite; but something was different about this voice, it sounded like it had lost what harshness it had once obtained. Dren's eyes widen the slightest; a small smile appeared on his face. He stepped to the side of the door; was he allowing this person into the house, why?

"Why don't you come in? It looks like it's about to rain . . ." The politeness in Dren's voice was enough for me to know that there was no danger, but Tarb looked like he may need more convincing.

"Thank you for the offer" The voice replied, happily. That tone didn't seem to fit the owner of the voice, Tarb gasped, my jaw downed. _It can't be?_ There stood, in the middle of the hall; Deep blue. His was uncharacteristically soft and friendly, although his eyes were the same ice blue but they gentle. And what caught my eye the most was the nervous smile had made itself home on his pale, tired face. His gaze only seemed focused on me; the intensity of the gaze began to make me shift on the stop from where I sat on the sofa. I jumped when the door closed with a soft click, the smile spread on Deep blue's face.

Dren stood calmly beside his formal leader, as if the final battle had never happened. A reassuring smirk appeared on his face.

"I suppose you are wondering as to why I am here, yes?" Deep blue asked calmly.

"Aren't you meant to be . . . um, dead?" Tarb asked, scared out of his wits. Deep blue smile softly at the young boy.

"That, I am afraid is a rather long story. But yes, I am meant to be dead. However; that is not issues I have come to deal with" His tone darken as he said the last words. His eyes now narrow, hard.

"I don't understand; how can you be alive, when I destroyed you, didn't I?" I asked, my voice was not as strong as I wanted it to be. Deep blue chuckled before answering my question; I was surprised he heard it, even with his keen hearing.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zoey Hanson, but yes, you have destroyed me but you have also saved me" His face suddenly claimed a smirk. All of our gazes, screamed confused. Dren sighed, before walking over to me and taking a hold of my hands. Tarb sat crossed legged, leaning forward; eager to learn more. Deep blue took all of this as a signal to continue.

"You see, due to me being more powerful than my younger brother, Tonix, he became jealous and somehow got to me. He poisoned me, mind, body and soul; so that, he was in control of what I said and did. When you were able to separate me from that body. You weaken the poison and I was able heal myself before dealing with my brother" He spat the last word "But the issue that drawn me here is linked with my unworthy brother, it appears that he has spoken to my son, Tyler as well as Leila; though I doubt he has had such a success as convincing her, than he would have had with Tyler" Deep blue explain as his gaze travelled around our tiny gathering.

"So, if your brother has gotten to Tyler and he is not just doing this out of spite due to me mixing with his sister -" Dren's hand quickly shot up from mine to cover his mouth. Deep blue just stared. With the gentle shaking of his head, he answer calmly.

"Before you start to panic, I have been _'dead'_ for a while, so no need to hide what has happened between you young ones" His voice as soft but you easily pick out the muffled chuckle within the words. "Please, do continue what you were saying, Dren"

"Yeah, so if it not as much to with his sister being with me; then do you think that your brother might have done the same thing to you . . .?" Dren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If what you say may be true, then surely Tyler would be free from the poison because by brother is now dead; Where is Sardon? Surely he would be with you? He normally is" The questions came out in a rush, as if Deep blue already knew the answer. I was the one to answer those questions.

"Yes, Sardon did come here with Tarb and Dren but they separated to find the mews their friendly with . . ." I missed out the part about Tarb running off. ". . . But whilst Dren, Tarb and I were here. Tyler and . .um, Leila _attacked_ Sardon; he had protect Kiki and Bridget. But now Tyler and Leila are holding them hostage" Deep blue's face seemed to drain of energy, although he was already so tired. Then something appear to have caught his eye; it was me.

When I looked over myself, I noticed that hand had self-consciously placed it self on my bump. This gain a grin from the formal leader, Dren's hold on one of my hands, tighten. All I could do was smile weakly up at the alien leader.

"Well now, this is certainly a change of pace. Now isn't it? How long has it been?" The grin had became the dominate feature on Deep blue's face, his eyes eagerly eyeing my slightly swollen stomach.

"This is hard to explain but here goes nothing; Zoey, here, has been pregnant for a couple of days and already she looks like she has been pregnant for a few months. Personally, I was quite surprised that she conceived but then again strange things happen. Do you know why she is so far ahead then her species normal pregnancy growth. We did consider the mixing of the two different DNA but . . . " Dren explained in a concerned voice, he gently squeezed my hand but this didn't go un-noticed.

"Am I the only one here that thinks, that Dren is no way ready to be a father?" Tarb spoke for the first in a while, his tone teasing. Deep blue and I both had to chuckle at that remark.

"As much as I would agree with you, young Tarb. If Dren thinks he is ready then he is ready" Deep blue smiled at this. Dren cleared his throat; all gazes focused on him.

"I have also noticed that this gathering of ours has gone completely off of the main topic. Deep blue why have you come here, to speak to us about something or just to catch on the latest gossip?"

"Ah yes, the main reason I have come here to talk to you all is that I'm . . .um, wanting to ask for your help; Tyler needs to be stopped, I've already spoken to Leila. She is willing to help, will you please help me, I may be his father but he is a force not to be messed with when he has his mind set on something. Will you help me?" Deep blue asked in a low voice as he hung his low in shame of what his son has done already. I glanced around the room, meeting hard, intense gazes. I sighed as I rose from I have been sitting. Numbly, I walked up to Deep blue and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

Deep Blue rose his head; gaze soft but pained. He held now a weak smile, as he waited for an answer for his plea. My smile in return was arm and welcoming, although I could feel the two pairs of eyes on my back. Ignoring that, I answered in all honesty.

"Of course Deep Blue, we shall help you. We all own you that much" We smile at each other; both gazing softly into each other's eyes. Deep blue gently place a hand on top of mine where it lay calmly on his shoulder.

"Thank you, It appears that the final battle is still in the back of our minds but thank you never the less. Thank you so much, young Zoey"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chappy 3, come on people please start reviewing this story or I will have no choice but to stopp this tory. COMPLETELY!<strong>

**PRESS THE BUTTON**

**\/**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chappy 4 is up and running, enjoy and don't forget to review. Please **

**Just so you know this Chappy is done in Sardons/Pai's point of view!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pressure<strong>

Pain was the only constant company that appeared to linger within and on our damaged bodies. The mews more than mine; I am strong. But so are the ones that have brought this pain and discomfort to us. How come they found out we were back on Earth? How did they manage to capture me? But these questions are not of any importance now, the main question is; how can Tyler become _that_ powerful?

In the short time we have been here; already the air is filled with screams, cries, pleas for the pain to stop; begging. Although my body is numb, I can still feel the burn from what punishment I have had played on me. In the darkness of this cold damp room; the sound is besides the screams of agony, are shy timid sobs. Bridget; she has been strong but now she is broken.

"Please don't cry, my Bridget. I promise you; we will get out of here" Much I wanted my voice to be strong, strong enough to break to walls that hold us now, strong enough to knock Tyler to his feet.

"Sardon, I wish I was as strong as you . . . it hurts so much. But it's Kiki I am worried about" Her voice was barely a whisper, as soon as she was finished she broke out into her quiet sobs again. I wanted to hold her, needed to hold her. As I move towards her; there is movement from the other side of the cold metal door. I freeze, half afraid to move. With my hand reached out to comfort the broken girl.

The door opened, light burst into the once darken room, in that instance I saw that Bridget's face was stained with redness from both tears and her blood, curled up in a ball in the corner. But for now our eyes are focused on the blinding light that is leaking through the gap in the dark wall; the door is wide open but I feel no hope of escaping this hell hold.

"Next time, you may want to work _with _us, not against us!" Hissed a furious Tyler, at a weakly struggling Kiki.

"I will tell you what you want, so kill me" Kiki screamed, although her voice came out as rasp. Tyler took this as a queue to do what he has done more than enough time; even if we have been here for a few short agonising hours. Putting full force behind his throw; Tyler flung Kiki across the room until she was stopped by the damp stone wall. Lifelessly she dropped to the ground.

"As for the rest of ya, you all better start to think; otherwise, _she'll_ be the one to pay" Tyler snarled before slamming shut the cold metal door. Darkness again was all but our constant company.

"What are we going to do Sardon? Kiki can't hold on much longer. . . "Bridget was the first to speak, whisper. After a couple of silent minutes I spoke with as much reassurance as I could gather.

"You are going to have to be brave, my dear. Both for yourself as well as Kiki; her more than anything. The others will find us; they never found Tarb, did they? Trust me; we will get out but be brave until then" I was begging by the end, my voice shaking. I didn't even know how long we could last; I hated not knowing something but life is hard at times.

0 0 0 0 0

Some later, I was awoke from my numb slumber; there was movement outside the metal door. Voices; high strained voice and a low, amused voice. Thanks to my keen hearing, from what I could hear. The voices were arguing.

"Tyler, we can't keep this up –"

"Now now Leila, have we become soft. Why can't we keep going?" Tyler asked in a low voice with a dark chuckle. There was a brief pause before Leila replied.

"Father is alive, that's why we must stop. He knows what we have to stop!" The air around the conversation had become still, silent. Tense.

"How do you know that, Leila? Those treaded mew mews killed him off; and what was worst, his own followers helped out!" Tyler growled the last part. It was true; we did support the mew mews at destroying our master. Although they could not see me; my head was hung low in shame of the betrayal.

"I know that, Tyler because father found me just as I had fled from that pink mews house. He asked of the others . . . I had no option but to tell him. He is our father, Tyler understand that" Leila whispered, from I could hear; she had lowered her head, avoiding eye contact with her brother. Tyler sighed in reply.

"Leila, even if he is our father. He did not do what our uncle wanted, I am merely finishing what father failed to complete" His was tone harsh.

"Tyler you have changed since we were visited by our uncle, but now I beg of you; stop this madness"

"Why should I?" Tyler barked, his voice had anger leaking through his words. Leila appeared to wait as so he could calm down somewhat, before she answered in a soothing voice, but the words she spoke did suit the tone.

"Our uncle is dead, that is why we must stop, Tyler. Father is trying to help us. Stop please" a dark grumble of a growing growl was the sound we could all hear. By this point in time I fail to notice that both Bridget and Kiki were awake, although it was dark in the room; you could tell they were no longer asleep; their breathing was no longer heavy and slow.

"What's going on out there?" Kiki asked in a low shaky whisper.

"An argument" Was the only answer she needed to make her understand that it is better to listen and stay quiet. Time had indeed not of appeared to of passed out side the metal door of our holding cell.

"So father has now decided to join those mews side, I mean how else could he of killed off his own brother. Our dearest uncle Tonix" Tyler spoke as if it mainly towards himself, never the less Leila spoke.

"Our _dearest_ uncle poisoned our father, Tyler. Father was being controlled by his brother; what would you do? Let him live, hm? I know that I wouldn't and so would you" Tyler hissed at this comment, before he answered.

"Does father know where we are? Leila you better of kept your mouth shut, or I will –"

"Yes I told where we are, Tyler. I am sick of _this_ . . . of you" Leila voice had suddenly become brave, proud of what she had done.

"Well in that case, we better hope that he doesn't go looking for Dren and that little brat; although there is still one mew out there but she is no problem. But if he does find them, then he will have two very powerful allies . . ." Tyler voice became quiet, panicked.

"You mean, _you_ better hope he doesn't find them . . ." Leila had to chuckle at her brother's sudden lack of confidence. ". . . besides little brother, father is weak from what I could tell. Tyler this not an advantage, you know that; when a warrior is weak, he will become stronger in his constant weaknesses. In father's case; he will become stronger mentally, he will play with your mind Tyler. You are the weaker one out of the two us; but I won't help you like time. . " Leila tone became dark as she spoke the last few words, like she making sure he knew what she did for him was out of love or within her will.

"I know that, Leila. I just hope pray he does not find them" Tyler voice was low, as if he was hanging his head in defeat. Then there was movement outside the door, silence. Although we waited a while before we started to speak to each other.

"Deep blue is alive, and we are being kept captives by his children . . ." Bridget soft voice appeared to vibrate within the darkness. Silence.

"It appears so, however; Leila seems to be on our side thanks to her father" I commented, trying to sound comforting; It appeared it worked somewhat as a vain effort. Kiki gave a weak laugh at what I had said; it was good to hear her laugh, regardless if it was weak and shaky.

"Well, for now let's get what rest we can get. Tyler might still on the rampage with us" Bridget voice pitch a high tone at the end.

"Sleep well, my Bridget and little Kiki. Dream happy dreams" I yawned, a shy chuckle was the only response I received.

"Night Sardon" The two girls spoke at the same time, as if they were both half asleep. As my eyes drew heavier, I allowed a small smile to appear on my face. That seemed a bit ironic at the moment. _We will get out of here, I promise both of you, and we will be free . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>There we are chappy 4 finished! Please read and review!<strong>

**Come people, I want loads more reviews . . . please.**

**Next chappy will back to Dren and Zoey, another twist is on its way, ha ha! R&R PLEASE :D**


	5. thank you's but the story isn't finished

**Just thought that I would say big thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed my story so far, thanks guys!**

**Thank you . . . **

**Fire Ice and snowcones**

**Dallwi**

**Frisky182**

**Foxgrl18**

**Again, thanks soooo much for reading and reviewing my story, there are more chappies on their way plus a few more twists, he he!**

**Love ya lots guys, thanks!**

**As for the rest of ya out there, read and review this now! please :)**


	6. Chapter V

**Sorry, this came a bit later than the other chappies; I have been preoccupied of lately. But here is the long awaited chappy six ****!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPPY CARRIES ON AFTER THE EVENTS IN CHAPPY 3; SO DON'T GO GETTING CONFUSED, IF THIS DOES HAPPEN PLEASE READ CHAPPY 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Echoes<strong>

Although the day has just begun; so much has happened. With the arrival of this turned round Deep blue; him coming here begging for help. The close meeting with Leila and now with my bump becoming the main focus of the conversation at the moment. I can clearly say that I have had enough for one day.

I was busy fixing up drinks but at the same time, I was also listening to the conversation that was taking place in the living room.

"So, now you decide to settle down and start a family, hey Dren?" Deep blue light tone was to easy to mistake it for being said in a teasing manner. I blushed at that. There was a brief pause before Dren cleared his throat to answer.

"She no longer with that Mark, and she has always been the one to bare my child in my point of view so why not make a start?" Dren didn't mean it to sound like a question, but Deep blue just appeared to ignore it all together.

"Why not indeed? But as much as the child is and will be important, there is another issue I have been meaning to discuss with _you, _Dren" The tone in Deep blue's voice darken as he spoke those words very carefully. This cause me to freeze whilst opening the fridge door to get the milk out.

"Hey, I'm going to see if Zoey needs any help . . ." Tarb said as he moved out of the room to give the two older aliens some room. As he came into my view I wordlessly asked 'whats that all about?'. he just shrugged at this, he mouthed 'Need any help?'. I merely just nodded, as we started making the drinks; the conversation in the other room had just begun.

"Alright, whats this _issue_ of yours?" Dren asked in a half bored, half semi-interested tone of voice. There was the feel of the air becoming still in the living as well as the kitchen. Deep blue sighed, long and tired.

"Your Zoey in there is not only baring your little one but she is also baring my nephew or niece -"

"What's that supposed to mean; what that you are my uncle?" Dren snapped back but his voice not sounding threatening, but surprised.

"Yes, you correct on that one. . . I suppose you are wondering as to why you have only just now found out or told?" Deep blue voice was giving him away; he was not in any state for telling his _nephew_ this news.

"I was thinking something along those lines, yes" Dren replied as calmly as he could; throughout that short time, Tarb and I become statues in the kitchen. Listening closely to the events in the other room.

"Well, I can explain most of it; as for the rest, your father must tell you. I am the second oldest out of the three of us; my brothers. Your father is my oldest brother, he was sent out to survey the land; take note of how the people are living or if they are suffering. . . To put a long story short; that was how he met your mother-"

"You mean to tell me that my father is the oldest out the three new lords, and that he fell in love with a girl of low ranks; that he . . . Why? Not even I would do that" Deep blue had to muffle the waves of laugher that was raking havoc throughout his body.

"Oh, how sure are you of that? Zoey is human; therefore lower in ranks of species and yet you have, hm. . . 'mated' with her, in result she is now baring the newest of the lords-" That was when I dropped the empty mug I holding, Tarb palm decided to make contact with his fore head whilst rolling his eyes. As I was bending don to start to clean up the mess I had caused; Dren and Deep blue had join us in the kitchen.

"Zoey let me do that, you should strain yourself" Tarb requested in a very mature tone, as he had already begun to clean up my mess. I playfully scoffed him around the back f his head as he was bending down.

"Hey!" He whined, I had to smile at that.

"I am only pregnant not serious disfigured; although it may look like that" Dren and I shared a loving smile before Deep blue spoke.

"I take it that you all heard what we were saying. . ." Tarb and I nodded. Deep blue breathed out; why was he holding his breath? I couldn't hold in my curiosity if my life depended on it, there was something I had to know. . .

"Deep blue, there is something that doesn't make sense. If Dren's father is inded the oldest out you and your two brothers; then why isn't Dren being treated like a lord should be?" Deep blue raised an eye brow at this.

"My, aren't we the curious one? As for your question; the reason being is the fact that our father would kill both Dren and his mother; and even his father if he was to stand in the way of the killing. My brother loved her very much, this was all before Dren was even thought of. My brother was happy to make the choice between becoming the new lord or staying with the love of his life; I for one was happy with whatever he chose" Deep blue spoke clearly and calmly, mentioning his brother seemed to really get to him. Tarb noticed this long before both Dren and I even thought of it.

"Deep blue, whats wrong?" Tarb's voice both shy and concern ridden. Deep blue released a deep sigh before softly answering the young alien.

"Our found out of the fact that one of his sons was in love a low ranking woman and that she could have been in child; which she wasn't at that moment in time, but that fear was still there. At first he ordered for my brother to stop seeing her but nothing happened; this angered father more. . . So father was demanding that he was to stop the _madness_, as father used to put it'

"Again nothing happened, my brother know he was angering father and yet he continued seeing her. That was when there was an argument; father, my two brother and I, we of course won but an argument like what we had was no ordinary argument; we had to fight to support what we thought was right. In the end father let my brother see her and a few months after that, news of Dren came to us; mainly Tonix and me" Although it sounded like a happy ending to me, but there was something Deep blue had chosen to leave out. The way his eyes had zoned out as if we were nothing plates of glass. Dren noticed this as well, he cleared his throat before asking.

"Deep blue; there is something you are not telling us, what is it?" Dren asked softly, making eye contact with his _uncle_. There was a breif pause before Deep blue replied to Dren question.

"The part I chose to leave out, was the fact that. Yes; we had won the argument but the prize was the life of our father. . . Dren, we had killed off our own father just so my brother could go and live happy little life with your mother and later on, you" Deep blue tone becoming angry as he continued to speak. "You do not know how it feels to know that you have killed the one that help bring you to this world and make sure that you are brought up the way they want, no. all your father did was run! He hid whilst we had to face the hell that life had become for us; then when you came into the picture at just the age of four. . . Fatherless because he had made another run for it'

"I had a reason to stop hating your father and focus on teaching bringing up the new lord; my nephew" Deep blue smiled at this last statement. Tarb and I stood leaning on the kitchen tops for support with our mouth slightly a-jar. Dren just stared wide-eyed at Deep blue. He smirk and shrugged before speaking to Deep blue.

"Geez, never knew that that's how you saw me. . ." Deep blue had to chuckle at that remark, there came a knocking at the door. I sighed as I pushed myself away from the counter, towards the front door. I opened it slowly, my eyes widening as I looked upon the person standing in the porch.

"Leila! What are you doing here?" Shock taking over my voice, she smiled at this before taking back her serious face she held before the quick smile.

"Its Tyler, we need to talk. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Yippeeeeeeee! Chappy six has finally finished :D So tell what you think about the twist in this chappy; love it (^-^) or hate (-); let me know! <strong>

**Please review this chappy. . . PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter VI

**Okay, all of those people that love this story. I am soooooo sorry for this huge delay in updating the story. Please feel free to shout at me or even send me flames. . . I am soooooooo sorry, again!**

**Triggered**

The day just kept on getting worse, yet alone longer. The living has certainly had its fair share of different atmospheres within the course of the day. At the moment it was still and tense; like we were all waiting for a surprise attack. With this thought, my eyes flickered away from Leila, who was standing in front of the fire place as so everyone could see her. As for the rest of us, we sat on the couch and armchairs, me mainly sitting on Dren's lap with his arms securely wrapped round me.

"Tyler has completely lost it; the little one. . . Kiki, I think; she can barely sit up yet alone stand. He is using her to get answers out of the other two. . ." Leila voice sound strained and tired, the way she was leaning against the empty fireplace screamed that she had had enough of her brother.

"Answers? Answers to what, Leila?" Tarb's voice pitching high at the end of his question, worry and concern ruining his still young looking manner. Dren gave me a soft squeeze when he and I both felt our little one kick out gently within me. Although we did not smile at it this time. This squeeze didn't go unnoticed, Deep blue gave a weak smile in our direction before turning to face his daughter.

"He wants to know why father has sided with you guys and as to why he has had to destroy our uncle; but I already know the answers to both of them -"

"Well, if that is the case Leila. Why has he continued with his little torture games?" Deep blue questioned whilst raising an eyebrow at his daughter. From his tone; he was not impressed. At the mention of the question, Leila lowered her head in shame, she replied with her head still hung low.

"He doesn't listen to me father. Yes, I maybe the strongest but he will not listen. He never listens" Dren placed his head on my shoulder and let a deep sigh, he was growing bored of this. But so was I and my stomach felt like there was a hurricane trapped within me. _Hey now, settle. You are beginning to hurt mummy. Settle please. . ._ As if by magic, the little storm calmed. I praised my baby by rubbing where I could feel the tiny head. Dren also gave both me and our baby a comforting squeeze. Time appeared to have froze and unfroze for all of that to happen.

"Tonix has done more to him, than he could ever of wished he had done to me; if he will not listen to you my young one, then he have no choice but to listen to me" Leila snapped up, her eyes wide with fear. Deep blue rose from the chair to walk over to his daughter and place a hand on her trembling shoulders. "Leila, what has you so fearful all of a sudden. You are safe here, my dear" Deep blue tone was soft but his eyebrows had pulled close together.

"Father, when I tried to make him listen. I had a knife at my throat, father. Tyler is sick, he could of - he was going to kill me" Leila voices was pitching too high, fear was leaking through her calm demeanour, as if she was remembering what had happened.

o o o o o

Pain was I could feel at this moment in time but the ringing in my ears was far from over. Tyler had lost it; I knew that he wouldn't listen to me but I had to try. I didn't know how much more the small human could take. With Sardon in chains, I was their only hope for freedom. But now all I had to focus on was not getting myself killed.

"Tyler, please listen to me -" My begging was cut short as Tyler rammed me into the nearest cold damp wall. His jade eye turning black as he drew a blade close to my throat. I maybe the strongest but He was a few inches taller than me; he had a slight advantage over me. "You wouldn't, would you?" Was all I able to spit out before the blade was replaced by hand gripping my neck; threatening to break it if I said or did something he wasn't happy about.

"Now that you are quiet; you can listen to me. They are the ones who have poisoned our father's mind not our _dead_ uncle. Father is in the wrong not him, you understand, Leila? They are the reason for all this madness, and they have the answers I need to help father. It is not my fault they refuse to give me the answers" He loosen his grip around my neck just the slightest but he held the blade near. The grip was loose enough as so I was able to talk in a tight voice.

"Tyler, I can see where you are coming from but they not touch father; they have helped him, please Tyler. Listen"

o o o o o

From where I was perched on Dren's lap; I saw a visible shudder as Leila appeared to have recalled a memory of her time with Tyler. Deep blue gently pull Leila into a soft reassuring hug as he softly spoke.

"There now, my Leila. Everything is going to be alright; you'll see" Once he had finished his sentence, he gave her a loving squeeze before releasing her but never moving from her side. Leila gave a weak smile a go on her pale cream face.

"I m glad you are free now father, but what of Tyler? It should of worn off, if he had anything done to him, right?" Deep blue shrugged.

"To be completely honest with you my dear. I haven't the faintest idea as to how my brother spells and potions work" Although it was a weak smile; it still fell from Leila's face. I sighed; this wasn't getting anywhere. Placing a hand protectively on my stomach; I rose slowly to my feet.. Even though no trouble occurred whilst I stood up; I could feel Dren's golden eyes on my back, his hand lingering on my hips; waiting to catch me if I fell.

I was about to speak, but Tarb's reaction to me standing up caused me to stop and stare at him with curious eyes.

"Is it just me, or is your stomach bigger than what it was this morning, Zoey?" Tarb asked innocently, This caused both Dren and I to raise an eyebrow towards the young alien before turning to Deep blue for some hope of a reason. We were in luck.

"Hmm, oh the reason for your stomach being the size it is now; I will put it very simply for both of you. The development rate of your child is going to be completely different; from what both of you would expect. With me so far? Anyway, Zoey, your baby in there is growing every few minutes; not every few days or weeks" Now I was just standing there with my hands on my growing stomach and with my mouth slightly a jar. Deep blue chuckled at this as well as Dren and surprisingly; Tarb. Leila just stared at nothing and mostly seeing nothing. I gulped at what Deep blue had just said. Did that mean, that I was going to be a mother quicker than I thought? I was pulled out of my deep thinking when I heard Dren gasp in shock, by the time I had turned to face him. He was hutched over with his eye shut tight. My eyes shot towards Deep blue; begging for an answer. Making eye contact Deep blue spoke clear and calm.

"We Cyniclons, can speak to each other over a large range of distance by connecting to the mind of the other person, it hurts at first but after a couple of seconds you go numb" Deep blue smiled as his blue eyes watched over Dren; His nephew. I smiled but I didn't know why. I gently placed a hand on Dren's now trembling shoulder. A few seconds after my hand made contact with his shoulder; Dren head snapped up, eyes wide but unfocused. Deep blue was the first to ask the main question.

"Who was it, Dren? Why did they make the connection with you?" Deep blue asked as he slowly walked over and even slower; place a hand on the other free shoulder, Leila lingering at her father's side. Her face concerned but curious. Dren swayed from where he sat but he answered in a mumbled voice.

"It was Sardon. Kiki doesn't have much time left; and now he is starting to use Bridget to make him answer. What do we do, Deep blue? Sardon is scared for more the girls than himself. . ." Dren gasped again, as his eyes shut tight and hutched over once again, we waited a few minutes before Dren was back to himself. This time it was Leila that asked.

"Who was it now, Dren?" Dren moaned before he answered back; swaying as he did. Deep blue and I helped him by holding him steady.

"Tyler, he somehow heard what Sardon had sent me; He wants to know what you going to do and either or not Leila is going to help him or you, Deep blue. . . I think I need to lay down, my head is killing me" Deep blue and I helped Dren lay down on the couch. Underneath the hand that was on my stomach; the baby kicked out twice, harder this time. _Ssh, daddy is fine, settle now. . ._ I spoke softly inwards to comfort my baby. The room stilled before Deep blue made a snap decision.

"I am going to deal with that son of mine; and you, Leila are going to stay here and watch over this lot. Understand?" Deep blue' face harden as he spoke this order. Leila just nodded head very stiffly. Dren moaned as he tried to sit up from his laying position. All eyes were on him.

"If you are going; then so am I"

"So am I" Tarb spoke from besides Dren; who was now trying to stand up, swaying as he did but never fell over. Deep blue rolled his eyes at this.

"No. You two are to stay here with Leila. She is in charge here until I am back with Sardon and the other two mews" Deep blue vanished before anyone could make a protest, Dren growled at this.

"No way, not this time. I will not be the one to be left behind again! Zoey, iam sorry but Ihave to go, you understand; don't you?" I smiled weakly at how he sounded like he was begging me to understand him.

"Dren, I will never understand the thing you do but I just want you to come home in one piece, okay?" I begged whilst I had pulled him into a loving hug, as I released him; we share a short sweet kiss before he to. Vanished. I sighed.

Leila came from behind and place a hand gently on one of my shoulders; I turn my head to see that she was wearing a small but some what reassuring smile on her pale cream face. _Kick, kick, kick. _I gasped as my stomach soon became a place of a kicking match. Leila and Tarb both helped me to lay down on the couch. I gasped again as my inner stomach was a victim to another kick.

"What do we do, Leila?" Tarb asked in a pained voice, I gave a muffled scream._ Baby please stop, you're scaring mummy_. Not even talking inwards to my baby stopped the madness with my stomach. "Leila! What do we do?" Tarb pressed again but louder this time. Leila appeared to be able to speak; all she did was shake her head. I screamed as the window in the living room shattered as a blur of bright colours streamed into the room. My world fell back. Silence.

**Well now, what do you all think of this chappy; worth waiting for, hm? Ha ha! Read and most importantly. . . REVIEW! Please, thank you!**


	8. Chapter VII

**I am soooo sorry that this late at being updated; I had written it but I hadn't had the chance to up load it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incoming<strong>

My world was numb, my world was silent, my world was black. I did not like this world that I was in, I was alone; only an unborn child for company. Although, _he _ was silent and still. _where are you. . ._my calling went unanswered, no kick, no tiny nudge. Nothing. Was my baby dead? Or was we both dead? Fear brought tears to my eyes. . . Tears, I was not dead, but of my baby? Again I called for _him. . ._

"Zoey, can you hear me? Zoey?" A distant voice called, I knew this voice. _Renee_. I wanted to answer her question; that, yes I could hear but my body told me to be quiet.

"Is she going to be okay, was it; Renee?" Again, another voice I knew. _Leila_. Her tone breaking out of it calm manner and being ruled by concern and worry. There was no spoken answer; was I about to die or dying? The fear within those thought made my heart race.

"Whoa! Calm Zoey; no need to get worked up. When your body is ready to work for you, then you can start to worry about thing. But, until then; rest" Leila's calm manner had returned, as she had spoken to me. She gentle brushed some of my hair from my face. I was not dead; but did she mean by my body being ready to work for me. . .? It was silent for a few seconds, before Leila's stroking slowed and her voice became a harsh whisper. "Renee, what of the child; isn't he too young to be out?"

"From what I have seen of him; he is quite well developed and is very strong. Elliot and Wesley have done the normal test that are done a pre-mature child; his results are above the average. Although, it was not hard to guess who the father is, though. Even without having a DNA test done" Renee laughed at that. I was not dying and my baby boy was going to more than okay.

**o o o o o**

From I have heard; the day was passing by quite quickly. But as that time flow by my body began to want get up from this bed. My was not black; I could see very clearly, now. My was never silent; it was just that nobody was speaking to me loud enough to get my attention. My world was not numb; I could feel the mattress moulding itself around me as I lay there, mostly I wanted to feel my baby on my skin. Where were they keeping him? Was he being fed enough? And hadn't I been allowed to see him? They that I am awake. I was pulled from my thought as the spare room's door opened; to reveal Leila and Tarb, but what caught my eye was what Leila was cradling in her arms. . .my baby.

"Hey Zo, how ya feeling?" Tarb asked in a overly happy voice. I smiled at that. Trying not to be rude; I slowly shifted my gaze from Tarb to my baby. Leila smiled down at me; as I smiled up at both her and my baby.

"He sure it beautiful, Zoey; I would guess that you dying to hold him?" I just nodded my head, as she brought my baby close as so I could wrap my arms around him; once Leila sure I had a good hold. It was just me and my baby; skin to skin. Gently resting him on the bare patch of my chest; smiled proudly down at my little boy. After a few moments; he eyes slow fluttered open.

Looking up at me were two pools of solid gold; although these pools had flakes of rich brown within them. And from I could make out; his hair was going to be black. But not only the eyes gave away who his father was; the way that his face was structure, from every little detail. It spoke aloud who his father was.

"Should go and fetch Dren? He is busy helping my father; the others are back safe and sound but they have captured Tyler. They are probably dealing with him right now. But father won't mind Dren seeing his son. . . " Leila asked as she softly whispered in my ear. Again, I only nodded. So it was just me and my son, holding each other gaze. Smiling at one another. With my focus mainly on the child in my arms; I hadn't even notice them close the door, I only noticed that it had been closed because it re-opened to reveal one very proud but tired looking Dren.

"Hey Kitten, now you finally want our little boy in your arms, huh?" Dren smiled as he spoke, my smile widening as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and join me in gazing at our child. Although the child's gaze never drifted from me.

"He's been waiting for you; three days he has waited for, Zoey" Dren whispered gently into my ear before kissing slowly just beneath it. I shivered as he continued to kiss the same spot for a few minutes.

"What do you mean; three days?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, he chuckled at this.

"Zoey, the little devil you have in your arms; forced you to go into labour. None of us can find a reason why, not even Deep blue has a reason why. But I guessed, that he knew when he was ready and so he did what he did" Our baby made a sound that was a muffled chuckle; I stared wide eye, at him. How far developed was he. . .?

"Dren?"

"Yeah, what is it hun?"

"Do you. . . Do you know how far, mmm. . .he is developed?" Dren didn't answer right away.

"He roughly about the same age as a six month old baby, weird huh?" I nodded in reply as I looked down at our _six_ month old baby.

"Will he growth always be like that? Or will he grow naturally now?" I asked, hugging my baby closer to me. Dren sweetly kissed me under my ear before whispering to me.

"From what Deep blue can say 'his growth will be slightly quicker than the average baby, but he will grow at the natural pace; although he may turn out to be quite tall'" I shrugged of the thought of him being tall, it didn't really bother me much. As I was able to speak; Deep blue appeared in the door way, eye locked on our baby, but smiling at all three of us.

"May I come in, or I can come back another time. . ." Deep blue asked in a calm collected tone with a warm smile on his face.

"Of course you can in, you are after all; a great uncle" I laugh as what I had said hit me. Both Dren and Deep blue laughed along with me. Taking large natural strides towards us, Deep blue by my side in just a few steps.

"An uncle and a great uncle to a pair of little devils" Deep blue chuckled darkly to himself. When I glance down, our bay was gazing up at Deep blue in wonder.

"Have you two had a chance at hold him, yet?" I asked softly as the gaze from the child fell on me again, smiling sweetly as he did.

"Besides that Elliot and Wesley; Dren was the first person to hold him; me playing second soon after his share" Deep blue smiled proudly at Dren whilst he had spoke. "Have you two decided on a name for this little devil of ours?"

"No of yet, but we will soon" Dren answered for me, my focus was once again the child in my arms; he closed his eye just as Deep blue had asked about a name. now his breathing was slow and even. Kissing his forehead; my focus became on the ones either side of me.

"How long have you been back?" I asked quietly, luckily they could hear me loud and clear.

"Two days" They said at the same time. That was all I needed to hear. I tried not the make much noise whilst let out an embarrassingly large yawn. The men chuckled gently at me whilst I blushed scarlet.

"It's not funny!" I hissed under my breath. Moving me so that I was semi-sitting, Dren kissed me fully on the lips before moving his lips close to my ear, again.

"Sleep love, I will stay here until I am needed else where, just sleep love" My eye lids dropped as he kissed my ear softly before pulling away. It was silent just a few minutes before there came a loud yell from down the hall way.

"Deep blue! Dren! Tyler is breaking out of his chains! HURRY!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go guys, a long awaited next chappy to Do you remember me? Sorry, it took me ages to find time to upload it it for you guys :D<strong>

**Can you guys do me a favour and help me with naming the child and deciding on powers and also who it is going to act more like; Dren or Zoey?**

**Read and Review please!**


	9. Chapter IX

**Before all of you lot out there that appear to love this story; start having a go at me for not updating sooner. I was waiting to see if any of you could make a name for the child and see if should have powers and etc. **

**Fire ice and snow cones; Since you were only one who came up with an idea, which I love. The baby will be named after your idea as well as something special to say 'thank you for what you came up with'**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Holding close<strong>

I was frozen, torn. Should I go and help the others with dealing with a confused Tyler, or should I try to stay out of the way; Dren didn't need to be distracted. And putting our child in this suitation wasn't the brightest thought, when I came to think about. But here, laying tense under the covers of the bed in the spare room, of the café. I felt useless.

Sounds of things been crashed and broken echoed down the hall way into the small I was in. loud demanding voices mixed in with the echoes. Covering my babies ears in a vain attempt to stop him from hearing what was going, pressing our foreheads together; we listened, I listened.

"Tyler, stop this. . . This is madness. Why are you so hell bent on causing pain?" Deep blue's pained voice cause the echoes to still. Only the voices caused the echoes.

"Why father? Why you ask. . . I'll tell you why; you father. You are a murder. Our uncle, your brother would still be alive if it wasn't for you" Tyler growled in a strained voice, was he being held down? There was silence before someone spoke.

"My dear boy. If it wasn't for what the ones you see before you. Everything you have seen during your time here on Earth; it would have been destroyed. Your uncle; my brother poisoned me, Tyler. I had no choice. . ." Deep blue calming, soothing voice was cut short by a growing growl.

"Is that what your excuse is; you had no choice! Poor words my _dear_ father, poor words!" Tyler spat out the last words.

"Tyler please listen, you are not well. Let father help you; deep down you know what father is saying is nothing but the truth. . ." Leila's soft voice silently made it's way to the small spare room.

"Even if I did believe that it is the truth; he murdered family, Leila! Family doesn't kill off family!" From the noise that thundered it way down the hall way, Tyler had had enough, if no one was going to listen to him then he only knew one way around it; fight.

That was when my baby made our presence known. I stared wide eye at my son, just for a few seconds before panic set in. I tried and tried to quieten his cries but he didn't seem to understand a simple _hush_. My panic worsen as I heard a defensive growl rose from someone near the entrance of the hallway that lead to the spare room.

"Don't you dare go near _them_, Tyler! You hear me; I wouldn't hesitate at ripping your head from your shoulders" Dren's voice was low and full to the brim with hatred. Tyler just snickered; a sick and twisted sound. I jumped out of the bed, not daring to ease up my hold on my baby. Standing with the side of my body out side the small spare room; I hid any chance of Tyler's eyes landing on my baby. But he was quick to notice me.

"Well, isn't it an honour to finally see and meet the one who_ helped _my father" Tyler spoke in a mocking manner, a twisted smirk appearing his face. Without glancing over his shoulder, Dren spoke to me.

"Zoey, go back into the room; this is no place for you or the child. . ." Tyler's face lit up with pure sicken delight.

"Oh, what luck! The fearless leader of the famous mews; has come to burden to child that was fathered by The Dren" Tyler laughed, I shivered. Dren chest began to make a soft rumbling sound. He was getting angry.

"That is quite enough!" Deep blue was angry, I jumped a little at quick he was to grab his own son by both his shoulders, and fling he across the room. Tyler gasped as he hit the far wall of the café; with enough impact to crack all of the length of the wall. Lifelessly, he fell to the ground. The room was still after that as everyone held their gaze on Deep blue, as he had his back to his son.

Stepping out completely to stand by Dren's side; I watched as Leila silently made her way to her brother side. Crouching down beside him, gently shaking, mummuring his name. tears began to fill her eyes.

"Maybe, you were right. . .Tyler, family don't kill off family" Leila growled towards her father back, slowly Deep blue turned to face his daughter.

"Leila, he knew what was coming his way. And you know as much as I do; if he was to become the next lord, acting like that. People would themselves of him quicker than what I have just done" Deep blue calm soothing voice, made Tyler's death seem like nothing to him.

"He never wanted to be a lord! He only went along with it; so he could make you happy. The only reason you could have done this to him without shredding a tear afterwards; is because. . . You never loved him! He was second best compared to Dren!" Leila put her face in both of her hands, and cried. Falling to her knees. Leila was mourning for her brother because she knew that her father wouldn't dream of it.

Deep blue just stood and watched his own daughter cry, this got me angry. Holding out our son so Dren could take him into his arms. Once he was surcure; I strided over to Deep blue's side.

"You truly are evil, you know that? There's you children right in front of you; one is dead and the is mourning for the lost of her brother. And yet, you just stand and watch -"

"Don't you start going against -"

"No! Don't you start interrupting me. . . You said that we that cured you of the poison, clearly we hadn't or maybe there wasn't any poison, huh? Was it all faked so you could rid yourself of your brother as so he wouldn't knock you from your stool, well? Answer me!" The room was still and silent, even I had stopped Leila from her mourning. The weight of everyone's gazes was unbearable, as I stood arms crossed over my chest; glaring straight the sicken lord.

"You want an answer, well listen here; little girl. Those who want, never get" Once he had finished, he was gone. Everyone gasped, then I collapsed.

**o o o o o**

Slow my world returned, again. I was in the small spare room, looking around my eyes first fell on the sleeping baby wrapped in a soft blanket, being cradled in the arms of his father.

"Hey Kitty, good to see that you're awake. This one is going to be quite good at going sleep, hmm, remind you of anyone?" Dren whispered soft at me, his face taking on a warm smile. I laughed softly at what he was getting on about.

"I still have cat genes in me. . . How long have I been out?" I asked sleepily rubbing my eyes.

"Hmm, not long; a few hours. Hey, any ideas on a name for this devil of our's?"

"Let me think. . . How about, Drake?" Dren raised an eyebrow at the name. but he was still wearing the warm smile.

"Drake?"

"Yeah, I like it. I think it sounds like your name, don't you like it?" Dren thought about that for a few moment before his smile widen.

"Drake sounds perfect" We both smiled at our sleeping little Drake, Sardon came into the room holding something that looked like certificates.

"Before we start; congrats guys! Now back to business" He said whilst handing Dren the papers. "These are the child birth certificates, now first what is the name of your little devi-son" Both of them chuckled as I just glared at Sardon. Surprisingly, he began to shift on the spot, smiled at this. Dren cleared his throat, my smile fell.

"Yes, we have decided on a name"

"Wonderful, please tell" Sardon smiled, my mouth fell open at this. It was the first I have ever seen him smile. They appeared to have noticed my mouth being open.

"Drake Skyler Hanson; just until we're married that is" This time Dren and I shared a loving smile, whilst Sardon was busy writing the information down on the certificates. There came a soft tapping at the door; although it was open.

"May I speak with Zoey for a moment, if you're not too busy; that is?" It was Leila.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go; sorry but this story is nearing it end. Although I am thinking of doing a sequel. Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Fire ice and snow cones; I hope you liked what I did there for you and again thanks for the idea :D**

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE :D**


End file.
